These Days
by psandls
Summary: It's easy to loose sight of those that matter, especially the people in your life that are imprinted on your heart, your very soul. I never considered myself to be that sad, sappy girl who was hung up on one guy all her life, but when he waltzed back into my life, I knew that I was that girl, and that I wanted him forever. However, forever isn't easy to come by these days.
1. We Meet Again

Dark. Hot. Loud. This was the atmosphere of Sound Barrier tonight, not that it was different from any other Saturday night, but somehow it felt different, more alive, more intense. My body was swaying between those of my two roommates Caroline and Bonnie, my best friends through high school and then college at UCLA. Yesterday we had graduated, so tonight was a celebration and we were going harder than we ever had.

"Hey guys, I'm grab another round of shots and a beer, do you need anything?" I asked as loud as I could. They shook their heads and raised their empty bottles, answering my question.

I pushed through the dancing mass of people and tapped on the bar to get Joe's attention. "What can I do for you Elena?" he asked before already pulling out the tequila bottle.

"Well, looks to me like you already know," I laughed. "I also need 3 Dos Equis if you will. We're going for a record tonight, you only graduate college once." He laughed and went to the cooler to grab the beers. I drummed my hands on the bar and looked around, smiling. I was so unaware of anything else that I missed someone sitting down next to me at the bar until they spoke in my ear.

"You do know pretty girls shouldn't be all alone at the bar, it just leaves an opening for guys like me to hit on you," a smooth voice whispered. I gasped and turned around about to give this guy a piece of my mind, but I stopped when I met his eyes. I knew them, you could never forget blue eyes like these, especially when they belonged to your high school best friend you never admitted you were in love with.

"Damon!" I laughed and hugged him for dear life. He still had the same warm spiced sent and it made me smile harder, to see that in four years he hadn't changed at all.

"Elena Gilbert, it's been awhile," he replied pushing me back at arms length, his eyes traveling up and down me.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were still on the other side of the country working for your dad's architecture firm." _God it's great to see you, _I added mentally.

"You know how my father gets, had to get away for a bit and Stefan had a project to look at here, so I came with. I need a tan anyways, New York's made me pale," he laughed but I could tell there was more to the story by how is eye darkened.

"Well me and the girls are going to be here for another two weeks and then we're heading home to Mystic Falls maybe. We haven't decided if we want to travel all summer or go ahead and look for jobs. You know we're fancy college graduates now." I elbowed him in the side and leaned in for another hug.

"Jeez, Gilbert, when you'd get so lovey dovey? All you used to do was punch me and rack me and insult me."

"Shut up, you loved it."

"Fine, you got me, but I'm glad you've grown out of it!" He then proceeded to punch me. "But I haven't."

"Of course not, Ass. Be a gentleman and help a lady carry her alcohol to the dance floor. Blondie and Witchy would love to see you, but don't call them that, they hate it, if you don't remember." I grabbed his hand and two beers while he grabbed his and the others, and I pulled him through the writhing hot mess of bodies.

It took quite a bit of scouting to find my girls but I finally did, they were grinding on drunken frat looking boys. "Elenaaaa, where have you been? I'm sooooooo thirsty," yelled Caroline. Well she had obliviously had more alcohol in the ten minutes I'd been gone.

"Well, I found this guy and we just hit it off," I giggled as she looked at me and then looked behind me.

"OMG Damon!" Bonnie and Caroline squealed in unison before jumping on him. He gave me a sideways glance, and I smiled, this way payback for the bar incident.

"Okay, guys leave the poor guy alone, you're going to scare him off before he can dance with us." We all looked at one another and smirked, this was going to be interesting, I could tell. Damon finally caught wind of our looks and gulped.

With impeccable timing, the DJ began to play "Sweet Nothing" by Calvin Harris ft. Florence. "I hope you can keep up with us, we dance every weekend here. Let's see if the big bad Damon Salvatore is still as smooth and sexy as ever," I whispered before forcing him in between my intoxicated friends and me.

His hands moved gracefully up and down my sides as we moved together, bringing back a familiar burning feeling I hadn't felt in years. I leaned further back into his chest, enjoying the high I was riding on. This man, he had no idea how sexy he was but I never failed to let him know…

_ "Damon, dance with me. I'm bored and this is such an amazing song," I said as I turned up the stereo. He just looked at me from my couch and rolled his eyes, showing he had no intentions of giving me what I wanted. I danced my way over to him and grabbed his hand, singing the lyrics to "Does He Treat You Right" by the Pigott Brothers._

_ He rolled his eyes once more and stood up from the couch, moving behind me, and placing his hands on my sides. After a minute or so, I got frustrated by his lack of dancing, "Am I gonna have to get you drunk or something? Or look like Katherine for the sexy, older Salvatore brother of Mystical Falls to dance with me?"_

_ "No, you're beautiful just the way you are, I'm just not in that great of a mood, if you can't tell. But thanks for the sexy comment, it went straight to my ego," he chuckled and winked._

_ "God, men! I take it back, you're the most awful thing to look at," I laughed loudly as I hit him on the chest. _

Hours had passed and my high heels were killing my feet and Bonnie and Caroline looked like they were going to pass out any minute now. I had quit drinking hours ago, after meeting Damon at the bar; instead I danced and talked with him. "Girls, lets go home, Damon said he'd drop us off on his way to his hotel."

We all stumbled out of the club and slid into Damon's mustang that he had waiting on the curb. This man could never have just a simple car, he drove a 1967 blue Camaro in high school, and now his rental car was a GT Mustang. God, he'd never change. The ride home was silent and I exchanged a few side ways glances at Damon, but I wasn't sure what else to talk to him about. I hadn't shut up all night, I'm sure his head was hurting from my incessant babble.

"We're here, now you drunk college graduates get out of my car, I'm tired and my bed's calling my name," he joked.

"I'll be right up girls," I spoke as they got out of the car. They gave me a weird look but when into the apartment after a minute.

"Thanks for tonight, it's the most fun I've had in a long time," I breathed as I looked down, not wanting to see what look Damon had on his face.

"Same here, I'll see if I can do lunch tomorrow at the beach if you're still up for it. Stefan needs a wingman for the first meeting with his clients but I'm free after that." He squeezed my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled a bit and handed him my number, written on the back of some business card for at therapist. "Hope to see you soon then, Goodnight Damon." I exited the car and walked up my front steps, trying not to explode from the new found tightness in my chest. I could tell that by him being back in my life would cause more trouble then good, but I didn't care. To feel like this for a couple of days was worth the heartache that would follow when he left.


	2. Did You Say Lunch?

I'd been pacing the apartment all morning with a cup of coffee in my hand, replaying the events of Sound Barrier last night. I still could hardly Damon had waltzed back into my life just like that after four years of silence. I'd kept in touch with Stefan, his baby brother who graduated with me, occasionally calling and asking how life was treating him.

I'd actually met Damon through Stefan when they first moved back into the Salvatore Boarding House that had been vacant for as long as I could remember. Stefan looked like his father Giuseppe, and from pictures I'd seen, Damon resembled his mother Luisa. They were the talk of the town in middle school; Caroline could not shut up about Stefan's dirty blond locks and how sexy he was.

Naturally, we snipped the younger brother's friendship before anyone else and eventually met Damon because of it—that was the first time I ever felt that burning sensation, the day we were introduced over a science project. He was two years older than Stefan but he never seemed off limits to me. A gangly 8th grader bonding with a jock-Sophomore, we stayed friends until the day I left for college.

"Elena, your phone's ringing, shut it up. I'm tired of hearing 80's rock music," whined Caroline from the couch. I guess her hangover was treating her well. I ran down the hall and into my room, pulling the phone from the charger.

"Hello, Elena here," I chimed.

"You sound winded girl, what were you doing?" teased a sweet voice.

"Hey, better be glad I even could take your call, I'm so busy, you know. I had to leave the living room and run in here just for you, so shut it." I could get use to this witty morning banter, I could get used to anything with _him_ again.

"Okay, okay, lay off the coffee and meet me for lunch at Cove Café in say half an hour?" asked Damon, his voice strangely faltering at the end a bit. _Maybe his meeting didn't go well with Stefan and the clients_.

"Why sir, I'll be there, but give me about 45 minutes instead, haven't even showered. Can't go out with the Sex God looking like a bum, it'll damage that ego of yours, Damon." I almost made the whole comment without laughing but once Sex God was out, I couldn't control my giggles.

"Fine, see you then pretty girl," the smile was audible in his voice has he hung up. It took every ounce of restraint I had not to squeal like a teenage girl who was telling her friends about her first crush. I glanced at the clock and then jumped into the shower. I washed and conditioned my hair, shaved, and scrubbed faster than I ever had.

After drying off, I stared at myself in the mirror, brushing my long brown hair, trying to decide how to style it. _Straight? Wavy? Up?_ Too many options. "Caroline, come here!" I demanded loudly.

Within an instant she was in the doorway staring at me. "Yes?"

"I need to fix my hair for lunch with Damon and I don't know how," I said somberly. She smiled and grabbed a bottle of mousse and began to put in my hair. After what seemed for forever, she was done. She'd made large beach waves in my hair…what would I do without her?

"Thanks, Care. I'm just so nervous I was having a mini meltdown in here." I pulled her in for a small hug.

"It's okay Elena, I know what Damon means to you, but promise me it won't be like the last time okay. I can't and won't let you go back to being a depressed recluse for six months again when he leaves and doesn't talk to you." She gave me a sad smile and a pat on the back before leaving the bathroom.

"Ouch," I whispered to myself, words could hurt even when they were so true. I checked the clock and I saw I had twenty minutes left to get to the café. I slipped on my favorite denim shorts and my favorite tank top, saying, "Keep on and Beach on". Lastly, I put my flip-flops on, grabbed my keys and purse, and ran out the door. Our apartment was only a ten-minute walk from where I was supposed to meet Damon, so I took my time.

12 o'clock on the dot, I got to the packed seaside café. It didn't take me long to spot Damon's trademark black hair. It was messy but completed his beach look of flip-flops, tan cargo shirts, and a green shirt with some of the buttons undone. He was looking the other way when I sat down. "You do know people who look like you, never sit at tables by themselves, right? I had to sit down with you because I felt bad, people were talking."

He chuckled and turned around punching me in the shoulder. "You're such a brat, you can't use my lines on me." The doubt I had about his mood earlier was pushed from my mind as he continued to smile and laugh.

"What's good here, Brat?" he asked while looking the menu up and down.

"I like the crab basket but it's extremely messy. You'd probably do better eating a burger, I'm not cleaning up your fishy mess."

"I take offense to that, I'm 24 years old, I can eat without making a mess," he feigned a hurt look and put his hand to his chest.

"Drama queen, just order what you want, here comes the waitress," I ordered. He could be just a pain in the butt sometimes, not that I was really complaining.

"Hi guys, my name is Tiffany and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you today?" She didn't even look my way; she was too busy trying to flirt with Damon. How typical.

"Two crab baskets with fries instead of chips and two Dr. Peppers, please?" replied Damon, not really paying attention to how Tiffany was just dying for him to look at her. She rolled her eyes and walked off with our order.

"Like I said no mess, I refuse to clean it up."

"Oh hush, I can do it myself. I clean up Stefan's messes all the time, my dad puts too much on him and he can't handle it. Like this morning, he almost lost the new clients because he left his portfolio at the hotel. Glad I had a copy, too, or Daddy would have killed the evil spawn child for letting Angel Boy fail." Multiple emotions flitted across his features, but mostly I just saw the spark in his eyes, dwindle as disappointment became apparent.

"Screw your dad, he's a fucking asshole. He ran your mom off, he ruined your childhood, and he just acts like Stefan is a saint. Do what you need to and ignore him, trust me therapy is not fun. You have to learn to let go," I spoke cautiously, gauging his reaction.

"You sound like my therapist," he admitted bitterly. This man seemed so bitter from the one I knew four years ago, he never let his dad get to him then. Guess I wasn't the only messed up one in this friendship.

"Sorry, I just let my mouth get away with me sometimes. I'm here for you Damon, so you can quit worrying for now, and eat. I see our food coming on its way. Tiffany's going to try to flirt with you some more, give the poor girl a smile."

He glared at me as she approached and set down the food, "Thanks," he said with a beaming smile. Her eyes lit up like Fourth of July fireworks as she walked back into the kitchen. Someone's day had just been made. I laughed to myself, earning a questioning look from Damon.

The food was great and much to my despair, Damon didn't make a mess, so I could no longer tease him. We sat there for another 45 minutes just talking about college and work, nothing really important, just catching up some more. I was in the middle of a story about Bonnie and Caroline drinking so much one night they got naked and ran up and down the door halls, when he cut me off.

"Let's go swimming, it's hot and I need a tan." He didn't wait for my reply but through down a fifty on the table and grabbed my hand. This was going to be interesting, a shirtless Damon and I.


	3. Bar Time

The beach wasn't as crowded as it could be, which I appreciated because it allowed us just to walk and not have to avoid beach goers. The water rolled in and out, washing water onto my feet as I carried my shoes in order to avoid the temptation to "accidently" bump my hand into his.

I glanced at his face and noticed it looked almost pensive, as though he was pondering some big question about life. Although, when you had a family like his, when you thought about them, it would be some big question about life. "Where's your head at Damon?"

"Nowhere, everywhere. Just thinking about Stefan and my dad and the company, I don't usually have time to do that," he answered honestly looking off into the waves.

"Don't let them rule your life Damon, you're you and you're great. You shouldn't have to answer to anyone but yourself, screw your dad—he's an asshole. As for Stefan, he just doesn't know any better because he just wants to be great and hasn't figured out he doesn't need your father to do it. In time, just like you, he will. Focus on making a name for yourself so that one day when you call it quits, you can walk away and have your own firm. A company with your name in it just sounds amazing, Damon Salvatore Inc., Damon Salvatore and Co.," I'd been rambling for about two minutes now and he hadn't said anything yet, so I through in something to see if he was. "Damon Salvatore Naked Art Models."

He whipped his head around and pushed me over into the sand. "Jerk, that was one time I thought being a model for a drawing class would be cool. People should see my body, it's better than Adonis', okay." He smirked extending his hand for me to grab. He was right though; his body was one for the books, _mmm._ Dirty images began to surface in my mind but I pushed them away; this was no time for that kind of play.

"Sorry, but you deserved it, Elena. I'll walk away one day, but after talking about it with my therapist, I've decided I'm not ready yet, and neither is Stefan. He choked this morning, he was scatterbrained, but mostly he wasn't ready. My dad just thinks my brother is so perfect that he fails to see Stefan is drowning in his need to please him." The more Damon talked about the subject, the more his face fell, and the bubbly atmosphere of earlier disappeared.

"I understand, I know about not being ready for things sometimes." _Like being ready to let you go. _"Four years of college has really taught me a lot and I understand life more then I did in Mystic Falls, but I still know, I'll learn more. You'll learn more too and then you'll be ready to be on your own. Just promise me when you leave to go back, you won't forget this conversation. I want you to remember I have faith in you and I always will, even if you don't have any in yourself." My eyes wandered the beach looking at anything but him. I couldn't say such things to his face and watch his expressions change. I was a coward.

"God, I've missed you little girl," his voice was sadder then it had been moments before and I couldn't figure out why. He pulled me into his shoulder for a brief hug but I tripped and met the sand.

"Ugh, Damon quit, I hate the sand all over my clothes," I tried to say angrily but I just came out teasing.

"I'd didn't mean to push you down that time but you know, I like girls on bottom." He winked and I swooned. He couldn't say such things to me; it gave me chills that warmed parts of me he probably wasn't even aware that I had. If he stayed for the next two weeks, I was going to die of happiness, embarrassment, and failure to be honest. Oh man, was I in for it.

"Not to cut this extremely fun and educational afternoon short, but I have a conference call to attend with Stefan and my father. He wants to know how it went but it's not like my input will matter, I'll just be there to keep baby bro from saying something completely idiotic," he said with an annoyed tone.

"That's cool, I have errands to do anyways," I lied, trying immensely to keep disappointment out of my voice.

"See you Gilbert," he said while pulling me in for a hug and customary cheek kiss. I watched him walk back towards the Café until I couldn't see him anymore; it was then I noticed how sad I really felt without him by my side. My butt finally met the cool sand and feet the cool waves. My apartment didn't seem to be the place to go, Caroline and Bonnie's nagging about lunch would just be too much at the moment.

People came and went but I didn't move for hours. The waves were coming in big swells today and surfers were out everywhere, giving me something to stare at mindlessly while I thought. Goodbye was something I'm sure I would never get used to with anyone, especially Damon. Meeting him was the greatest thing after my parents' death, he'd been an unexpected "pick me up".

His bad boy exterior reminded me that fun could always be found, you just had to embrace the different forms in came in. We didn't truly become inseparable until his senior year of high school—we had always been friends but one day we just realized no one could hold a candle to our friendship. Accepting the chemistry I had with Damon has been the best and worst thing I've ever done. I spent late nights gossiping with my girlfriends and Aunt Jenna about him, wrote his name in my journals… the whole lot.

After he graduated, I began to date my friend Matt Donovan for about a year while Damon was off at college, being groomed to take over his dad's business in the future. I loved what I had with Matty but it never made me feel even a bit the way I did with Damon. It took losing my virginity to decipher that this wasn't what I wanted. After that, Matt and I broke up, but stayed great friends throughout the rest of school, and even now, we call every couple of months.

Finally popping out of my thought process, I saw that the ocean was set ablaze by the setting sun, and most of the beach goers had left for the night. It was quiet and cool, allowing the silence to be enjoyed fully. Standing, I dusted off the sand and walked back down the beach towards home.

"Caroline? Bonnie? I'm home," I yelled stepping into the apartment. Only the kitchen light was on, _guess silence followed me home. Great. _It was time for a soda and I strolled across the hardwood floor of the hall and kitchen to the fridge. A bright pink note caught my attention:

**Since your bitch ass never called, texted, or came home we left you to fend for yourself. Enjoy a quiet dinner without us! Be back at 11 to terrorize you about lunch. **

**XOXOXO **

**Bon and Care**

Gotta love their notes, so nice. Not. However, I couldn't get mad about not being invited because I didn't let them know how or what I was doing all day. I hadn't meant to stay out at the beach all day but time obviously got away from me where Damon was concerned.

3 hours left till my roommates got home. What would I do with myself? A free evening in this house had never existed for me. Caroline had wanted me to watch a new movie she'd gotten, guess now was a good a time as any. I sauntered over into the living room, popped in the movie, and lay down. A picture and a soldier were the last things I remember before closing my eyes.

The apartment door slamming loudly followed by incredibly loud voices woke me from my dream. As my cognitive functioning came back, I could make out the voices saying, "Skank whom we love, where is your tan ass?" and "Elena, where's the liquor cabinet key?"

_Oh shoot me now, I can't handle those girls when they're drinking and I'm not, _I whined. "In here," I answered back to end the shouting.

My two best friends stumbled into the living room, smiling and giggling drunkenly. "The case isn't locked, just don't drink my bourbon. It's expensive and much to fine to be carelessly used for shots," I reminded them. My eyes followed them past the tv and the leather couches to the corner where the large wood liquor cabinet was. I wouldn't hesitate to yell if they so much as looked at the amber filled bottle.

"Can I drink your bourbon Sweet Cheeks? I'm the one who lead you to it," questioned an alcohol laced and deep, sexy, amazingly familiar voice. I turned my attention towards the source to find a very disheveled looking Damon. His black hair was tousled to look like sex hair, his black v-neck hugged his model physique, and his beautiful lips were cocked up in a smirk.

"What are you doing here Damon?" The excitement was audible in my statement and I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

"If you would have been home to go with us to dinner and the bar, then you could have been the one buying him drinks all night," babbled Bonnie as she plopped next to me with a bottle of tequila and my bourbon. Damon looked at me and then to my bourbon, grabbing it and taking swig.

"Yeah, Elena," agreed Damon, drinking even more of the amber colored liquid. I'd never seen him this into liquor before—I mean I've seen him blackout drunk but that was over the course of the night, not a few hours. I'd also never seen him drinking Bourbon like that, he was the one who taught me to sip it from a glass… to savor and enjoy the flavor as it burned down. Something this afternoon must have sent him off the rails.

"Damon, give me that." He glanced at me and then to the bottle twice before finally speaking.

"No, not unless you're going to drink with us. Don't be all goody two shoes and say no. Put your big girl panties on and drink up." He slurred, pushing the bottle to my lips. I did as he asked and drank until he pulled it away from my lips.

"What a trooper!" he declared and clinked bottles with Caroline and Bonnie. This drunken mess continued on for another hour until the girls passed out and Damon could barely stand up, much less keep a conversation.

"I just don't understand you know… I mean of course you do, maybe. Your parents were good… Wait I'm sorry I know you don't like to talk about them. Wish my dad was dead…Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well blame it on the alcohol, alco, alco, alcohol." His mouth was moving a hundred miles an hour; I couldn't keep up with his drunken rant.

"Okay big boy, you've had enough. Give me the liquor and let you sleep this off," I chastised, taking the bottle from his hands. His hand grabbed mine before I had a chance to leave. The look on his face broke my heart; he looked sad and defeated, the fire in his cerulean eyes barely there. This was exactly the look he had on his handsome face every time his father got to him. As much as he liked to say therapy had helped him and that Stefan was so desperate to prove himself to Giuseppe, he was just the same. He still yearned somewhere deep down for approval despite never getting it.

"Thanks, Elena for being here for me even after all this time. It means so much, I love you," he whispered. My doe eyes turned into saucers as I stared at him, analyzing his words. What did he mean by I love you? Like friendly, like girlfriend? My heart was pounding out of my chest and he didn't even know it as he fell asleep still holding my hand.


	4. Beach BBQ Part 1

It'd been days since the drunken admission that had passed through Damon's lips. When I woke up the night after it, he was no where to be seen. I called and texted but he never replied, so I let it be. I wasn't sure if the silence was because he remembered what he'd said and didn't mean it, or he did, or he just didn't want me to pressure him into telling me what had him so beaten down.

Damon was the kind of guy whose eyes told exactly how he was feeling but he would never admit it. The guy was like a rock, if he didn't want to talk, you might as well just give up. He'd let you in so far, enough to feel like he was being fair, and then he'd put up his wall.

Caroline and Bonnie could tell something was wrong with me and that it probably had to do with some blue eyed man, but they didn't press me for information. Instead, they let me mope around the apartment for sometime now. I know it wouldn't last longer, Caroline could never stand me being like this for too long; she'd start ranting about how I was young and beautiful and needed to be happy.

"Elena".

"Jeez, what?" I asked grouchily to the individual who had pushed me.

"I asked if you wanted to BBQ tonight at the beach, it's Damon and Stefan's last weekend here and I want to hang out with them in style," Bonnie informed me. I guess Caroline had whined to her about me until she decided to appease her. Bonnie never confronted me about things or suggested things unless it was really important to her, and by her I mean Caroline.

"That's fine. I'll supply the alcohol; I'm feeling a little somber and stressed out. You guys can do the food and please, for the love of God, do not let Stefan cook the burgers or meat of any sort. He'll manage to burn down any near by building, this is not going to be a repeat incident of my shed in high school," I chastised.

"Whatever Boozy, see you tonight." She patted my shoulder and walked out of the living room. Guess she was going to go tell Blondie the good news.

This was going to be an interesting night, I could already feel it coming on. If someone didn't watch my alcohol consumption rate, some inappropriate words and feelings were going to come out. Damon would be getting a new one if I had any say about it. You don't just ignore a girl after saying what he said—at least clarify the meaning behind it.

Men. Can't live with them, and you can't ever live without them.

_Hours later…_

The beach was quiet tonight, a few families were out as were a few surfers, but mostly the beach was just here. It was rare and nice, and I took it all. The sky glowed orange as the giant orb sat against the water, turning the blue waves to a brilliant fiery color, perfectly complementing the L.A. sky.

Finally, I could see the bonfire flickering on the horizon, signaling the BBQ was officially underway. My chest heaved deeply as I inhaled in attempt to relieve the anticipation that was eating away at me. Tonight would either be in my favor or I would run Damon off to New York with not even a second look back from him. All I needed to do was keep the alcohol to a minimum and shut my mouth when the urge to word vomit came about.

**A/N: Sorry I've taken over two weeks to update, I feel horrible. College is kicking my butt, it seems the last month the studying, tests, and work never ends. This is no where near the chapter length I wanted… it's really just a simple taste to give you something to look forward to. I hope you understand!**


	5. Beach BBQ Part 2

"Hey there, 'bout time you showed up. We all thought maybe you'd just taken the alcohol and made your own good time," joked Stefan when I walked up. He cracked a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his head—obviously I wasn't the only one who though tonight was awkward.

"Nah, three bottles and an ice chest full of beer is a little past my limit," I sassed back while placing the pull-along ice chest next to the table. Alcohol was definitely going to be my wingman tonight, so much for the previous plan of staying away from it to a certain extent. I'd already been here ten minutes and Damon hadn't said one thing to anyone, much less even looked up from his iPhone.

_Whatever, be a class A douche bag. _I thought to myself while rolling my eyes and reaching for another Landshark. As I popped the top off, the relaxing sound of air being released filled my ears, and I smiled a bit. When it doubt, just drink it out. That'd been my motto since I'd moved to L.A., and still it had yet to fail me.

"What kind of beverage did you bring? I want specifics," said Bonnie sternly. She just knew the remark I was going to make and by saying specifics I couldn't be snarky. _Buzzkill._

"Well Ms. Bitchy, I brought some Coors Light, Dos Equis, Landshark, Corona, Smirnoff Ice, Bud Light Platinum, and the party favorites, Jack and Jose, and some vodka." The names rattled off rather quickly and everyone just glanced at me.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? You said party and alcohol; I didn't want to leave anyone's drinking appetites uncurbed. For anyone who desires to be an outright pansy, I brought Dr. Pepper and Coke too."

"I vote we playing King's Cup while the chicken, hot dogs, and burgers finish cooking on the grill. However, Blondie don't forget they're on there or I'll call you Steffie Junior!" Finally, the voice I'd been waiting days to hear made an appearance. All though it sounded slightly angry, it still managed to be alluring and deep…._Snap out of it Elena!_ God, I needed another beer for this.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," agreed Caroline followed by Bonnie and Stefan's agreements. We all gathered around the faded white table and sat down, grabbing our extra beer of choice. I laid out the deck of cards around the bottle of tequila.

"I'll go first," announced Care. She always went first when we played at parties, she felt like it gave her a better chance against drawing shitty cards. We all used to tease her but to this very day, she'd never been the one to loose and have to drink 6 shot of liquor.

Her fair hand with perfect teal manicured nails reached for a card and upon flipping it over she squealed, "Six dicks! Drink up brothers!" Stefan and Damon rolled their eyes and threw back a sip of amber liquid.

"You're up Bitchy," declared Damon, pointing to Bonnie. From the time we'd all become friends back in high school, Damon had given everyone nicknames that they didn't really like but somehow he still got away with it. But then again, how could you deny his charm and humorous personality?

"Alright, I got this shit!" She moved a few cards around and finally picked one up, "Eight make a date." A huge grin cracked across her face and an evil glimmer shone in her eyes, "Damon, you can be my date."

"You would," is all he said. He tried to sound irritated, but it just came out as accepting.

"Looks like it's my turn," mumbled Stefan as he picked up the first card in sight. "Three is me." He knocked back his three sips like a champ and wiped off his mouth. "I love how you girls haven't had to drink at all."

"I'll change that brother," called Damon before picking up a card. "Five, never have I ever, my favorite!" _Oh god, this could not get any worse._

"Never have I ever burnt down a friend's shed." Damon chuckled and looked at Stefan.

"Fuck you man, where's your sibling loyalty?"

Okay, now it was my turn. Shit, what to say, what to say. Damn it. "Uh….never have I ever avoided someone for days for no reason at all." I could feel Damon's sideways glance but luckily, my long waves hid my face. Everyone in the circle except me drank up.

"Okay, okay, never have I ever caught family jacking off in the family hot tub," squealed Caroline. Stefan's face fell and he looked green.

"Damon, holy crap! Of all people you weren't supposed to tell, you told Caroline! One time, in high school. One time! I've come along way from the weird teenager I was!"

"It's okay Steffie, she thought is was cute, didn't you Caroline?"

"Just a little," she admitted sheepishly with a blush.

"Alright, enough of that strangeness. Never have I ever not admitted my feelings to a guy!" _Low blow Bitchy. _I let a small laugh escape my lips as I sipped the rest of my beer down.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," lied Damon. He finished the half of his beer that was left and got up to check the meat.

"Okay, since I'm destined to lose this game, I'm saying lets move on back to drawing cards," pushed Stefan, with a small pout on his face.

We all agreed and continued playing until we all got up to serve ourselves and eat. After stuffing our stomachs to the brim and relaxing for a minute, we took up playing the game again. Only six cards remained on the table and we ended the game easily, with Damon somehow loosing and drinking the designated loser's shots.

The sun had long disappeared and the moon lit up the water and the beach, and with the help of the bon fire, we could see enough to play tag. I wasn't entirely too sure how well this would end up with the amount of adult beverage we'd consumed, but who was I to say no? Damon had not once said a word to me still and it was really eating at me, maybe I would tag him to the ground and "accidently" knee him in the groin, so he couldn't leave while I interrogated him.

"Alright, I'll be it!" yelled Bonnie as she made a dash for Caroline.

"Oh I don't think so," chastised the blonde as she ran away.

We ran and ran until we couldn't anymore because we were too busy laughing at one another as we fell. About the first fifteen minutes were successful but as we knocked back more beer to quench thirst, we lost all ability to run and keep balance at the same time. So one by one, everyone fell like dominoes.

"I think we should all just lay here and look at the stars for awhile, sober up maybe," suggested Stefan. He managed to roll five feet to be next to Caroline and Bonnie. I slowly sat up and saw that Damon wasn't anywhere around. Weird, he had just been her five minutes ago.

Dusting off the sand from my body, I looked around the beach and finally caught his silhouette sitting on large bolder just inside the tide. Quietly, I slipped away from my friends and towards him. "Damon," I whispered so that I wouldn't scare him as I came up. He didn't utter a response but moved over slightly, so I could sit next to him. What seemed like for forever passed until I ultimately broke the silence.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong the other night, I didn't mean to press you or any other night…I just wanted you to know you still had a friend in me, that you had someone to talk to about your problems other then your thera-." I had more to say but his soft hand covered my mouth, abruptly ending my rant.

_Damn word vomit, damn alcohol, damn feelings_, I monologued inside.

"It's not that Elena. I love the fact that after four plus years apart, everything is still the same between us—like we never left Mystic Falls and we're still in high school. It's restored some of my faith in people, it has, but at the same time it's eating away at me." He hung his head between his knees and breathed deep. I took the silence as my key to talk.

"I don't understand Damon, why is it eating away at you? It should be a good thing," I asked so quietly I wasn't sure if he even heard.

"I have a life Elena. A big, grand life in New York with my brother and my dad, and as much as I hate it, it's my life nonetheless. I have this beautiful apartment that overlooks the skyline and it's so beautiful at night because it makes me feel like I'm still this kid looking at the stars in that small town where I learned what life should be all about." His voice sounded sad and broken.

"I still don't understand Damon! What did I do to have you ignore me for days and leave without a goodbye? You don't treat friends like that, if they haven't done anything wrong. We could have spent these days hanging out before you left again to New York. New flash, my life is here in L.A. and next week, it'll be back in Mystic Falls with Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy and Jenna. It'll be without my best friend." Tears rolled down my face as I poured out this emotional admittance.

He turned to me and took my face in his hands. "That's exactly it, Elena. You're not in my life and I can't let myself feel like this again. I was so dependent on you that when I left to New York, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything without you. When I ordered food to eat, I was thought about what you'd order and how we'd end up sharing food or switching all together, because that's how we were. I know you felt that way too when I left, Caroline told Stefan and Stefan told me. We can't do that again, Elena. We're adults and we have lives to live, without each other. I refuse to feel like half of me is gone again, that's not fair to anyone who is in our lives. I have a girlfriend at home, her name is Katherine, and I owe it to her, to give her 100% of my time and my heart."

My heart broke when he said her name and the hot tears began to roll full fledged down my face.

"I love her Elena, and I can't have you in my heart too if I'm going to do right by her. You have to know that in high school I thought you were the best thing that had ever happened to me. I thanked God for the first time since before my mom left the day I met you, and again the day when you told me I was your best friend. I was so in love with every fiber of you and that's why I never said anything to you, because I couldn't have you not being in my life. If we'd have pursued a relationship and it had gone south, I would have never forgiven myself. I hope you understand why now that I have been avoiding you. I won't let this happen again."

I tried to contain the sob that left my lips as he admitted to being in love with me, and again when he finished talking. Through my bangs, I glanced up to meet his cerulean eyes and they broke my heart further, as I saw them brimming with raw emotion. "Thank you Damon, for finally admitting this over four years too late. I loved you too and to be honest, I still do and probably always will. You're it for me, I think, but I get where you're coming from. Give Katherine everything you have to give, love her like she's the best thing in the world, and let her in. You have a heart of gold Damon and I hope she sees that. Call me if you ever visit Mystic Falls and I'll do the same, if I'm ever in the big apple. Goodbye Damon, thanks for this last week." I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and walked off, back down beach, leaving everything behind. My bed was calling my name, now more than ever.


	6. Best Friends Fix Everything

_Pitter patter. Pitter Patter. Pitter Patter._

That combination of sound was the only thing I'd heard for the last six hours. After leaving the beach in an abrupt and devastated hurry last night, I had not moved from my bed. Not when the doorbell rang, or when my phone fell across the floor, or even to let Caroline and Bonnie into my room. I'd just been here, listening to the rain, and staring at my room that was an ominous shade of grey as the gloomy light filtered in. "June Gloom" had certainly taken its toll on this coastal city today and I couldn't be more appreciative. It's as if God knew that this weather would do me good, keep me calm and mellow.

If I could stay in here for another two days, Damon would be gone come Wednesday morning and so would Stefan, all the awkward tension they had brought in their wake. I wanted to be angry with Damon for waltzing back in my life and then pushing himself right out again, but I couldn't. I could only feel this intense ache and understanding. Damn me for being me; I wish I could be more like Caroline at times. Impulsive and irrational and loud. Always loud—making sure you knew how she felt about something.

_Drip._ The fact that I was crying didn't occur to me until I felt the hot drop roll of my cheek and onto my arm. My eyes burned and hurt, as did the rest of my face, from the tears I'd cried myself to sleep with last night. I thought they were all cried out, but I guess not. I hate guys. I hate feelings. I hate life… Well not really, I just hate me at the moment.

A soft rapt on the door broke my abusive thoughts. "Elena, can we come in. Sweetie tell us what happened last night," plead Care's soft musical voice from the other side of the wood barrier. I contemplated what to say for a minute or two, before finally my resolve and stubbornness dissipated.

"Okay," I spoke quietly, trying to keep my raspy voice from cracking.

The door slowly swung open as my two friends came in holding movies, tissues, ice cream, and Dr. Pepper. They had come prepared. Both plopped down on my king size bed, one on either side of me, and pushed me into a hug. I stayed in their embrace for a long time until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"How about some tell me what they know about the previous evening, and then I will fill in the missing details."

"Well there we all are, laying on the sand, star-gazing like a bunch of middle-schoolers when we notice you and Damon are gone. I sat up to see where you were and then later on when I looked back, you were gone and Damon was just sitting there alone with his head between his knees. Naturally, Care being as nosy as she is, made Stefan go over there and ask his brother where you had gone too. After much whining, Damon finally said you guys decided it would be best if you didn't talk anymore, and that was it. He just walked away after that, got in his car, and left. Stefan text Caroline this morning and said he'd caught a red-eye back to New York." Bonnie finished telling the story, looking at me expectantly.

I breathed in a deep sigh and wiped at a stray tear. "I'll tell you what really transpired last night. I decided to confront Damon about why he was blatantly avoiding me at the BBQ and the past days before that. He just starts going on about how our friendship is this and that and how he used to be in love with me and he can't go through the pain of losing me again. Then he throws in there he has some girlfriend back in New York and he can't love her 100% and still have me in his heart. The point was that we're not in each others lives, we haven't been for years, and he wants to keep it like that."

I managed to tell the whole story in a rush without crying but when I caught Caroline's sympathetic look, it broke my heart and I began to tear up. "I don't understand why he did that and why I'm so broken. I was just fine all this time without him and he comes back into my life, casually for a week, breaks my heart somehow, and turns me into a blubbering mess," I whined loudly.

Once again, I was pushed into a Friend Sandwich. "It's Damon, Elena. Even if you have never admitted it, from the first time you told me about him, I knew you had it bad for him. Everyone knew and we all watched, waiting for you guys to realize how perfect you were for one another, but it never came. And as for not being in each other's lives, so what? That's a stupid reason not to be friends at all. There's more to the story and that line was fed to you as a cop-out." Caroline sounded so caring in this moment that it made my heart swell. She had always been so passionate about her friends and their feelings—sometimes so much she forgot to make sure she was doing okay, but that's why I loved her.

"Thank you, Caroline. And you too, Bonnie. What would a girl do without you guys?" A brief smile flashed across my face followed by a sip of soda. "I'm going to take a nap if that's all right with you guys, we can watch movies and eat this ice cream in like an hour."

"Okay, we'll be back then 'Lena!" responded Bonnie. I rolled over in my sheets, pulling the covers up, and closed my eyes, trying to find some zzzs.

When I finally opened my sore and puffy eyes, it was completely dark in my room. The alarm clock on my nightstand said 10:35. Crap, I'd slept the whole day away and blown of my roommates…although they could have woke me up.

_Food._ Food sounded grand right about now. Rolling out of bed and stretching loudly, I sauntered out of my bedroom and into the living room. Bonnie was asleep on the couch with _ I Love Lucy_ reruns filling the screen. _Where was Caroline?_ I asked myself, looking around. It was then, I heard her ranting.

Quiet as a mouse, I approached the source of her voice and saw she was mixing ingredients in a bowl and talking to someone on the phone. "This sucks, I want you to know you guys ruined our last week in L.A.. She's broken Stefan and I can't fix it. You should have seen her face earlier when I was talking to her. I wish I could send you a picture to show your asshole of a brother."

For a minute she quit talking, I guess Stefan was now ranting in return.

"I don't care if he did it for honorable reasons. It's ELENA, Stef. It's DAMON. They do much better together and even though they were apart for years, you know everyday they were on each other's minds. Mark my words Damon's relationship with Katherine is going to go south. I won't be surprised if within months, he's knocking on our door in Mystic Falls." I slumped down on the floor and continued to watch her bake and talk to Stefan.

Somehow being an outside on this conversation made me feel better, just the mere mention of his name, soothed my soul. The idea of a life without the option of Damon was horrible. I'd gone all of college without talking to him, he wasn't there, but I still knew that I had the option to reach out to him. Now, I didn't even have that, so second hand Damon was better than nothing.

"Okay, well I'm going to wake up my girls and feed them this chocolate cake and watch movies. We have to start packing tomorrow and get everything in order, so we can drive back to Virginia by the end of this week. Are you still going to let us stay in the boarding house?"

Wait, what was this about the boarding house? I thought we were all going to get a house together next to my Parents' turned Aunt Jenna's house. Oh my, so many memories would haunt me in the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Okay, I really appreciate it Stef. Can't wait to see you there, I miss you and I love you lots. I'll call you tomorrow Babe," the smile in the blonde's voice was evident as she ended the call. Guess I had missed a lot last night. It had always been there, the fact that Caroline had this big thing for Stefan, but I guess now that we were moving back to the east coast, she'd let him know about her feelings. Proud friend moment—at least one of us was enjoying the attention of a Salvatore brother.

"Mmmm, smells good," I announced rounding the corner and into the spacious kitchen. This room had always been one of my favorites, with its island and stained concrete counter tops, matching stainless steel appliances, and cherry hardwood cabinets.

"Thanks, Sleepy Head. I made my famous chocolate cake for us to unabashedly eat while watching Pride and Prejudice. You should wake up Judgy and tell her cake's ready," replied Caroline as she turned the oven off and began to pull out the desert.

"Bonnie Bennett, wake your tan ass up!" I ordered loudly from my perch on the countertop.

"I'm up, I'm up," she groaned, appearing in front of us. We all grabbed several slices and glasses of milk, waltzing into the living room to watch the movie. This movie was our feel good movie, always cheering us up when things went wrong. Who couldn't help but appreciate the love story between Lizzie and Mr. Darcy? Someday, I know that I'll have a love like that. One that burns with such an intensity that your heart aches and you can't breathe when you're around each other.


	7. Surprise, Surprise

"I don't think I have been so excited to see that sign," I admitted as we finally began to approach town. "Welcome to Mystic Falls" was displayed boldly on a just before Wickery Bridge. I used to hate this bridge; I blamed it for taking my parents away and avoided it with all costs, but eventually, the anger subsided as I came to terms with their deaths.

"Me either," groaned Bonnie from the backseat as she adjusted her position. "My butt hurts, I need to walk around for like an hour." We'd been driving for two weeks now, stopping to see famous landmarks and enjoy the warm summer air of various places. The moving company, who was in charge of the items from our apartments and cars, weren't going to be in town till tomorrow—thus we took our time coming back.

It was bittersweet for all of us to leave the sandy beach and busy atmosphere that was L.A. but at the same time, it was bittersweet to finally come home to the place that made us who we are. Besides, that city with its continuous "June Gloom" was doing nothing to boost my mood. The entire week we spent packing up before our trans-continental drive was just me moping around and wallowing in self-pity.

Caroline turned down the back road that led to what would be our new home. Tall pine trees and maples lined the road, shadowing out the sun, giving the appearance of a horror story scene. As a kid, I'd heard all these bad things about how the house at the end of Raven Road was haunted and if you went there, you'd never leave. When I met Stefan, I kept telling him he was crazy for living in that house. It wasn't until after I finally went to a party there, that I found myself mistaken.

"We're here!" beamed Caroline. She pulled into the long driveway and turned off the car, eagerly jumping out of the vehicle and stretching. "So excited we get to sleep in real beds instead of grody hotel ones." Ever the drama queen.

Hand in hand we all walked up the path and breathed deep, then we pushed open the large oak door. Drop clothes covered most every piece of furniture and the dark drapes barely let any light in. One by one, the white dust cloths were pulled off and folded up on the dining room table. Someone opened the drapes and sunlight filled the room in a beautiful glow. This place still looked the same as it did before we all left.

"Lets get rid of this nostalgic feeling and pick rooms!" I chuckled evilly and ran up the stairs. I already knew what room I wanted and I was going to get it, even if I had to push someone down or out.

"No fair! Cheater!" they chorused from below. The sounds of their hurried footsteps grew louder behind me, so I quickened my pace. Finally, I slowed as I neared my destination. Pictures of generations of Salvatore's lined the walls, displaying happy memories and grand moments.

A small smile grew as I saw my favorite photo of the current generation. Stefan and Damon were dressed like businessmen; each donned a crisp white button down, tie, grey slacks, and shiny black shoes. Behind them, was their mom, with the biggest smile I'd ever seen, a smile much like Damon's. Once, I'd been told this was before Giuseppe had become cold and distant towards Luciana, before she had left and broken apart the family. I touched the picture fondly, my fingertips lingering on the young raven-haired boy, then I continued on.

An intricate pattern much seen in the rest of the grand house adorned the dark wood door. With a push and a creak, I walked into the familiar room—nothing had changed, not one thing. This used to be where Damon and I would come when he just wanted to over look the forest and talk. In his childhood, it used to be his mother's art room. She'd paint pictures and play piano, Damon always by her side. Briefly, when he talked about her, I'd catch this unseen happiness plagued by intense sadness in his eyes, reminding me that this boy was broken…more broken than anyone liked to acknowledge.

I plopped down on the large four-poster bed that was situated between to massive bay windows and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts about how life was going to be now would not leave my mind, no matter how hard I willed them away. Memories were the best thing and the worst thing in life. You held on to them dearly, never wanting to see them go. Yet with the same passion, you wished they didn't exist. At least that's how it was for me.

Time seemed to stand still as I lay there, embracing me in memories past.

"Oh, Elena, where are you," called a voice from down the hall, bringing me out of the daze.

"Very last door," I responded unenthusiastically.

"Wow, looks like you picked the best room. I'm really digging the white with the dark wood, its so contrasting and shabby chic. Plus, you can practically lie in the windows and stare out into the forest. Ah-mazing!" gushed Caroline a hundred miles per minute.

I rolled over and looked up at the blonde, "Now you know why I was in such a hurry to pick rooms. Couldn't have you getting this one."

"Bitch," she muttered with a smile. "Let's go find Bonnie, last time I saw her, she was flirting it up with your little brother!"

"What, Jeremy's here?" I shrieked and fled the room, before Care could even process a reply. I hadn't seen him in a year and a half, he'd been deployed to Iraq and I hadn't gotten the news he was even stateside yet.

With all the force my little body had, I sent it barreling into the side of my not-so-little brother. "God, I've missed you." My words came out muffled into his chest, but I know he heard me because he tightened his embrace.

"I can see that but you should know it's mutual 'Lena," his voice was just as I remembered, warm and loving. This kid could melt anyone's heart.

"Well I hate you right now," I stated pulling back. He looked confused at first but then it clicked why.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you, I've only been back for a week. I got a three week leave and then in two months, my contracts up. I can't way to come home and go to college, do all the stuff you've already done. Be a big kid!"

"That's great Jer, I'm sure Jenna is thrilled, as is Ric. He probably needs male bonding time." Alaric or Ric as we called him, is the history teacher at Mystic Falls High School. He met Jenna at the Grill one night and ever since then; we haven't been able to shake him. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, he always knows what to say when I'm down, but it's embarrassing when you're living with your teacher.

"Yeah, Ric can't wait. He's already got all these trips planned," my brother gushed, slightly uncomfortable.

"You'll be alright Army Ranger, a little camping won't be the end of you," I chuckled.

"Now that family bonding is underway, I say we all shower and get pretty, then head down to the Grill for dinner. Whatcha think?" inquired Bonnie. Her eyes lit up as she glanced in Jeremy's direction. Bonnie and Jeremy used to be a thing before we all left to California, and I could tell, feelings were still there. Strangely, it was okay that my best friend dug my brother.

"Sounds good, I'll let the fam know. See you guys later." He gave me one last hug and left.

"Well, I'm going back to my room after I get my stuff from the car. Gotta look pretty," my voice grew mocking towards the end. Caroline glared in response.

After an hour of constant preening, my Smokey Eye was flawless, not a single curled tress was out of place, and my skin was as smooth as satin. Looking the part body wise was easy; it was always the clothing I had a problem with. Like any girl, I could never decide what to wear—not that I had much to choose from since the majority of my clothes wouldn't be here until tomorrow sometime.

Finally, I ended up picking a crème colored dressed with casual lace overlay that fell just above my knees. The sweet heart neckline showed off just enough of my cleavage to be complementing and not slutty, and the thin straps ensured no one would see more than they were supposed to. I'd bought this dress on a trip to upstate California and whenever I wore it, something good always happened. Maybe tonight would go smoothly as a result of this.

My phone jingled, alerting me I had a new text from either Bon or Care.

**Elena, almost ready, give me like twenty more minutes. Bonnie says the same thing. Meet in the foyer then. **

Naturally, Care was never ready on time. Bonnie on the other hand was always early, but since Jeremy was attending reunion dinner, I'm sure she was primping extra.

_YouTube it is_, I declared silently. Whenever I was bored or not paying attention in class, I surfed the site for new videos of people singing my favorite songs. Covers could be great and they could fucking suck. I clicked in the search box and typed in "Cover of Alien Like You by the Pigott Brothers".

The first few entries sucked but it didn't deter me. About seven videos in, I began to find some okay covers. I listened to a few and was about to search a different song when I saw a familiar face in the screen picture. I clicked the link, despite the horrible feeling urging me otherwise.

The commentary started in, "I absolutely love this song and it reminds me of a really great girl that I know. I hope I do this song justice, drop a rating or comment to show your thoughts. Thanks." The man picked up a weathered guitar and popped a half-smoked cigarette in his mouth.

_I know that you don't_

_Know that I know what you know_

_We've got secrets between us that_

_Nobody else would believe if we told them_

_So let the stars align_

_And let the water make wine 'cause_

_Broken souls will become whole tonight, oh tonight_

_We know it's right so_

His deep and smooth voice was like honey on the words, belting out each with such an assurant passion, that captured not only attention, but in a way, my soul too. The scruff that covered his rugged jaw line and the way his dark locks fell across his eyes, only enticed me further.

_Lift your eyes and let me in_

'_Cause baby I'm an alien like you_

_Would you ever wake at night and realize_

_The reason why you knew me then_

_Is maybe I'm an alien too_

_Would you ever let me be an alien with you_

_I know that believing_

_Is hard with the feeling_

_That home must be millions and millions of light years away_

_So let the heavens flare_

_And let's not be scared, 'cause_

_We know love's a world above this one_

_It's like the sun so_

His cigarette was gone now, and you could hear him with even more clarity. I didn't think it possible, but somehow his voice became even softer and alluring.

_Lift your eyes and let me in_

'_Cause baby I'm an alien like you_

_Would you ever wake at night and realize_

_The reason why you knew me then_

_Is maybe I'm an alien too_

_Would you ever let me be an alien with you_

_The days of solitude are gone_

_Because we've both spent way too long_

_Hearing voices on the radio_

_And we can't let anybody know_

_No we can't let anybody know_

_Lift your eyes and let me in_

'_Cause baby I'm an alien like you_

_Would you ever wake at night and realize_

_The reason why you knew me then_

_Is maybe I'm an alien too_

_Would you ever let me be an alien…_

_Lift your eyes and let me in_

'_Cause baby I'm an alien like you_

_Would you ever let me be an alien…_

"Like I said, leave a rating or a comment below. Hope you enjoyed this cover, thank you." The video went black following that statement.

I scrolled down, reading the comments—one in particular caught my eye.

**Amazing job babe, love that this song reminds me of you! XOXO –browneyedbeauty23**

My eyes narrowed and I clicked on the username. As the page loaded, a sharp inhale enter my lungs as surprise took over. The girl on the page looked almost exactly like me, we could pass as sisters. I stared harder, analyzing further.

Her hair was shorter and lighter than mine, but done in perfect ringlets. Her face sharper than mine, like that of a super model, with a body to match.

_So this is her_. _Katherine. _


	8. A Shot of Family, Not Bourbon

"CAROLINE!" I screamed bloody murder running down the hall, across the stair area, and into the east wing of the house as fast as I could in my black heels. Her door swung open and she gave me a look somewhere between horrified and annoyed.

"Yes Elena?" She asked pointedly. I shoved my phone into her hands and pointed. As she stared at the screen, I could see the look of realization spread across her features. "This is Katherine? WTF this is creepy!"

"I know, we could be sisters," I huffed, between my ragged breathing. "It makes sense why he definitely doesn't need me anywhere around, he's got a super sexy bombshell that puts me to shame."

"Oh, honey. This woman probably doesn't have half the heart you do. She looks like a fucking bitch for Christ's sake. 'Sides, you have better hair and features and a rockin' body. This isn't healthy Elena, you have to quit obsessing. Just move on, find someone 10x sexier than Damon." An apologetic smile quirked her lips up as she handed me back my phone.

"I'll be in the foyer with Bonnie." Some friend she could be. Caroline would hate it if Stefan were dating some girl that looked almost exactly like her. But since that wasn't currently happening and she was in fact the one dating the Salvatore brother, no worry was necessary on her behalf.

Bourbon. Bourbon on the rocks to be exact. Once dinner ended, my intentions would be made clear to my two friends—alcohol was to be used to drown my pitiful sorrows.

"Oh please tell me you didn't Jer?" cried Jenna laughing in response to my brother's story about pranking his platoon leader. Jeremy just smiled his trademark 1000-kilowatt smile and agreed.

It was two hours into dinner and Damon had all but been forgotten in my mind. I hadn't laughed this hard in years and my face hurt from smiling so much. It was amazing what family could do for a person. Being a Journalism and English major at UCLA, I'd read countless things about this subject, but now I understood it a little more.

"I want dessert, who else wants some?" I chimed in, interrupting Alaric telling a history story about the Civil War. He always wanted to talk about history; you could never get him to shut up about it. Still loved him anyways, though.

I surveyed the raised hands and appreciate glances—guess everyone was feeling piggy tonight. "I'll bring everyone the special, whatever that may be. I'll ask Matty."

Hastily, I squeezed through the Grill patrons and found myself at the large, dark wood bar. Matt immediately left his conversation with an old man and smiled. "What can I get for ya, 'Lena?" It was good to hear his voice outside of the telephone. It was warm like honey and sweat tea on a southern summer's day.

"I need six dessert specials, please? You know how the fam is," I chucked in the last part for good measure. Ragging on or about them was just a way for me to show my love even more.

"Alright, I'll have Meredith bring them right out. You'll be in for a good treat, we're trying a new line instead of the traditional cake, ice cream, and brownie entourage."

"Thanks, Matty."

In the three minutes that had passed since my leaving, the table had grown louder. Unbelievable, I know, but give people alcohol and all their sense of "inside voice" went straight out the window.

"Alright, here's ya'll's food everyone," drawled our waitress as she began placing plates on the table. It looked divine. Beignets with chocolate filling and chocolate syrup drizzled across the top were accompanied with vanilla ice cream. Pigs were about to get a new definition when I was finished with this.

Moans chorused about as each of us picked up the French pastry. Matt had certainly out done himself here—buying the Grill from Sam was the best thing he could have ever done. "If someone doesn't marry that boy, I certainly will," gushed my aunt. She had always liked Matt and pushed me to keep dating him after my parents died. However, in time she learned to love us just as friends.

"Hey! Don't talk about young boys like that!" chastised Alaric. He still hadn't asked Jenna after five years of dating and she was anxiously awaiting the moment he would pop the question. No one doubted he wouldn't but still there was always that small seed of fear that appeared occasionally.

"Sorry, Ric but you know how I adore chocolate."

"Yeah sure, Jen. I think it's time we turned in. I have to grade essays tomorrow and it's going to be a headache for sure." Alaric stood and put his jacket around Jenna's shoulders. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow I'm sure."

"'Night," we all replied.

"I'm with them, I'm just beat," announced the blonde. Bonnie and Jeremy nodded, letting out large yawns.

"Okay, I'll pay for the dinner and meet you all out in the parking lot." My friends and brother left the table and I flagged Meredith down. With a final wave at Matt, I headed out into the crisp night air.


	9. Over It? Yeah, right

**A/N: **Sorry about the lack of updates and the short update at that! I've been super busy with finals but I'm done now, so more story writing time. Hope this chapter is satisfying, and let me know how you like it.

* * *

Soft piano notes floated through the air, accompanying the southern night breeze that was coming in from the open windows. I had been lying on my bed for hours, mesmerizing the ceiling pattern aimlessly in attempt to avoid any real thought process. After the good night I'd had, alcohol no longer seemed like the answer. Misery loved company, but I wasn't going to be the so said company of that pair.

Tomorrow would be a new day, in my new life, and I was going to make the best of it. I had an interview with Ashton McAllen tomorrow at the Mystic Falls Paper and I needed to be at my best. No wishing for Damon and asking myself why he wasn't here. Sometimes, no matter how much the ache you carry around eats away at you, you just have to breathe and hope.

_Hope_. It was an old friend, as it saw me through the days following my parents' deaths. It saw me through leaving all I'd known for a new start on the other side of the country. And now, it would see me through into a new job as a main journalist at the local paper, and through this incapacitating emptiness.

Lazily, I slipped off my dinner attire and into my pjs. The movie score that had been playing conveniently ended as I made my way to turn off the light. Cool cotton soothed my cheek and whisked me off to what I hoped wouldn't be a restless sleep.

"Caroline, have you seen my car keys?" I questioned frantically while searching around the kitchen. "I know I set them here last night, ugh! I'm going to be late."

"They're right here, Honey," she smiled, holding them up.

"Thanks! You're a life saver." I squeezed in a quick hug and flew out the door.

The drive into town was relatively quick and my destination was reached with five minutes to spare. Two deep breaths and a large smile plastered upon my face, I waltzed through the doors, embracing the moment with hope.

The lobby was small and cozy, the smell of lavender and vanilla illuminating the air. An older grey haired lady I recognized to be Mrs. Flowers, an older widow who lived down the street from my childhood home. Every Saturday when I was in high school, my friends and I would go over bright and early to have tea or coffee and home made scones with her.

"How can I help you deary," she crooned without looking up from her keyboard.

"I have an interview with Mr. McAllen at 8:30," I answered.

"Oh yes, Elena!" she acknowledged joyfully. She stood from her chair and slowly made her way around the desk, arms open wide for a hug. "It's so good to see you. I heard you were coming back from Ashton just last week. We've missed all of you gals in this town, especially me. You know Saturday mornings just haven't been the same." Her British accent grew thicker the more she rambled on. I smiled and gave her a big squeeze.

"I've missed you too Mrs. Flowers. I haven't had a scone half as good as yours in years," I admitted sheepishly with a slight grin. Her face brightened instantly at hearing my comment and she held a finger up, indicating for me to wait just a minute. With a determined shuffle, she left the room and disappeared into what appeared to be a kitchen or break room area.

Several minutes she emerged with a mug and small tea plate in hand. "Here you go, just made them yesterday." She handed me the small crème colored plate and mug to me. Coffee and a blueberry scone.

"Thank you so much, I can't believed you remembered all this time." A small tear dripped from my right eye, leaving a shiny tract down my cheek. Casually, I wiped it away and sipped at my coffee. The pastry was gone in under a minute, shamelessly disappearing into my stomach.

"You're welcome, Elena. Ashton's ready for you anytime you want to go back. His office is just there around the corner, first door on your left." With that, Mrs. Flowers patted my arm and took a seat back at her desk, continuing whatever task that I had interrupted with my arrival.

Quietly as possible, I set the plate and empty cup down on the edge of her desk and began my descent into what could be the best or worst thing to happen to me as an adult in my chosen career path. _Breathe, in, out. Just be you. _

Before I even had the change to rap my knuckles against the door frame, Mr. McAllen looked up and welcomed me in with a wave of his hand. "Come in, come in Ms. Gilbert." I did as he asked and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I see you graduated with honors from UCLA, have extensive experience working for the school paper, and maintained a 3.9 GPA while working almost full time. Let me be the first to praise you in this impressive resume here, I know it's not easy to maintain something like this. However, paper aside, tell me about yourself, Elena."

I glanced around the room a few times before I finally focused on the man in front of me. I figured he would be in his mid-forties, balding, and overweight, but Mr. McAllen was _none_ of these things. If fact, he was quite attractive. I assumed from his toned physique, he probably worked out in his free time. But, this wasn't his best feature—he had a beautiful face, with a handsomely square jawline and straight nose situated between brilliantly dark green eyes, framed by dark blonde hair. As cliché as this sounded, he could be a model.

"Well, writing has always interested me, from the time I could hold a pen. I always was telling story and talking to people all over the neighborhood, inquiring anything I could about them. Often, my mom would come get me and apologize to those I pestered. As I grew, I became more passionate about journalism and news, especially after the loss of my parents. I combed articles for weeks, eager to see how their death was portrayed and stories written solely about their lives. My senior year, I finally decided I wanted to major in journalism. I wanted to write things that mattered. I wanted to write things that could change lives or give grieving people something to smile about." By the end of my reasons, I was just about out of breath.

"Well, Ms. Gilbert, that's quite the story. I can tell you're a writer just from that. I like you and I think you'd be an excellent fit here at the paper, hope you don't disappoint me," he stated matter of factly.  
Abruptly he stood, extending his hand in my direction. I mirrored his motion and shook his hand firmly.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me, promise not to let you down, Sir," I gushed calmly, even though on the inside I was jumping up and down while screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem, Elena. Good day, I'll see you tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp." He eyed me and seemed to smirk a little, which I thought was odd. He sounded almost like he meant something else, but maybe it was just my nerves getting the best of me.

Almost four months had passed since I'd been hired here at the local paper and I couldn't have been happier. Day after day, I found new things to cover both locally and nationally, easily becoming Mr. McAllen's best employee, and other things.

I had been right that day after meeting him that his statement alluded to more. A month into working here, he asked me to accompany him to Fells Church, a city about an hour away from here. The high school there had made it to state in football and he wanted to interview the entire varsity team and coaching staff. While there, he made his intentions known.

_The hotel was bustling this evening, with guests checking in, leaving for dinner, or heading for a couple drinks. Mr. McAllen and I had finished conducting the interviews for the paper two days ago, but like any man, he wanted to stay to watch the big game at the town's only bar. Seeing as he was my boss, I couldn't tell him no, and it's not like I had anyone waiting for me at home. Jeremy and Bonnie had began dating and become insep and Caroline had left for the week to visit Stefan in New York. _

_Awkwardly, I stood by the entrance to the hotel waiting for Ashton to meet me so that he could drive us to Joe's to see the game. He was already fifteen minutes later, which was unusual, but his phone had been ringing non-stop since he'd left town. He probably just had a business call to attend to and had lost track of time. _

"_Oh, Elena, I'm so sorry I took so long!" my boss apologized loudly as he approached me from the elevators on the opposite side of the lobby. He slipped his arm around me in a chaste hug, but lingered a bit too long to just be friendly... I should have thought more of this, but I didn't._

"_It's alright, Ashton, I just figured you were on the phone as always," I smiled, letting him know I wasn't faking my statement. He signaled for the valet and handed him the slip, detailing where the car was parked. Within a few minutes, our black Lincoln MKS pulled up, and a young man handed the keys over._

_Even though this town was big, it still had small town charm and a southern feel. Joe's was located on the south end of the city, in the area that still featured large plantation style houses along the street and old buildings with beautiful architecture. I grinned, enjoying the scenery and the fact that me and my boss could sit in comfortable silence that didn't need to be interrupted with idle and awkward small-talk. _

"_We're here, game time," he declared with child-like enthusiasm. Men and sports, I swear. _

_Mr. McAllen held the door open for me and I walked into the dark establishment. It was packed, with only a few spots along the bar open and two tables in the middle of the room. The anticipation from the patrons was extremely audible, as they all laughed loudly and sipped on their alcoholic beverages, while making bets about what team would win. _

_Soft lips and warm breath fanned on my neck as I was asked where I wanted to sit. I decided on the bar and sat down, immediately ordering a bourbon on the rocks and a beer, and a class of house red wine for my boss. It made sense that he would be a wine drinker and not a beer drinker—he just looked to perfect to be that normal. _

_The game was an absolute thrill from the minute it aired. The Crows were ahead, the score a tight 21-20, with five minutes left in the fourth quarter. I'd joined in with all the hoopla after my initial bourbon and beer, enjoying the close-knit atmosphere created by everyone cheering and yelling at the refs when bad calls were handed out. _

_Somehow, my stool had ended up extremely close to Ashton's that every time one of us cheered or booed, we bumped elbows or shoulders. I thought about moving but I liked the smile he had on his face when he looked at me following each collision. Perhaps, being buzzed had something to do with me ignoring my better judgement or maybe it was just better to leave things alone; I wasn't sure._

"_WE WON!" the entire bar screamed as our team made a touchdown in the last ten seconds of the game. I laughed and jumped off my stool, cheering loudly and giving the people around me hugs. Even though this wasn't my team or my town, it felt great to feel like this, feel like I did in high school after every football game I cheered at with my friends. The interviews I'd done had made me feel like I knew each player, their families, and even their dreams—for them to win was a feat that I would be sure to write about. _

_I felt two arms grab me from behind and I turned to see who it was. Ashton had a the biggest smile on his face I'd seen in the last month and it made me smile more too. "I was hoping it'd turn out like this, I wasn't ready to report defeat in our article," he admitted shyly as he leaned in to give me a hug. As he pulled back, I could see him staring intently at my lips, and before I knew it, he leaned in and kissed me._

_Shock was the first thing I felt, but it dissipated as I gave into the very sweet and sexy man that was currently kissing me. I even pushed away the nagging thought in my mind declaring that this was my boss and this was incalculably unprofessional. Finally, we came up for air and grinned at one another._

"_I've been waiting to do that since you walked through my office, Elena." _

I'd kept our relationship secret until just two weeks ago, surprising my roommates and the staff at the paper. It was easy though with Ash being gone on business for his brother's company in Washington and with me loving my job enough to remain strictly professional when he was here at the office with me.

Caroline had just about killed me as the news of my hidden thing with my boss reached her. She grilled me for an hour over breakfast last week, eagerly demanding all the details, down to the intimate nitty-gritty. If her job as a fashion magazine editor didn't work out, she was destined for a job working in interrogation. I'm almost positive she could get an animal to talk.

Bonnie handled the news well—basically she could care less. Jeremy was happy for me and even invited us to have a double date. I nicely declined, a double-date with my little brother was just a tad too uncomfortable for me at the moment. Ric and Jenna loved Ashton and we regularly had dinner at their house on the weekends; I loved it and looked forward to it with each passing week.

"Did you finish the article, El?" asked a familiar voice from behind me. El was the nickname my boyfriend had given me, and while I didn't really like it, I found it endearing and continued to act as if it didn't bother me.

"Yes, thirty minutes ago, I was just stalling so that you'd make a personal visit to my office." I smirked like the Cheshire Cat and spun around in my chair. Ashton's green eyes were twinkling in amusement and a smile played at the edges of his perfect mouth. Looks like these could melt my heart, hell this man could melt my heart.

"Naughty, naughty girl. I'll have to make a house call later and punish you," he chastised playfully.

"Mmm, I like that idea." He leaned over me and I grabbed his flashy red tie, pulling him close. Slowly, my lips placed kisses along his stubbled jawline and down his neck, earning a small moan from him. "See you later handsome, I have a dinner date with the best friends."

He stepped aside, trying to look irritated at my announcement, but I knew better. "Bye," he called after me.

* * *

"Bring me the cookies," demanded Care from the living room. Instead of a dinner date, us girls had decided on a junk-food date consisting of the Proposal and cookies, soda, cake, chips, and Nutella. We were half way through the movie and had run out of chocolate chip cookies and Dr. Pepper, so I left to the kitchen for more.

"Okay, Ms. Piggy, give me a damn minute," I said back, trying not to laugh at calling her a muppet. Since we'd been kids, I'd called her that and she was always so pissed, not believing her hair looked like a dead ringer for that of the puppet's. We'd eventually agreed to disagree, but I'd never stopped calling her that in times when she irritated me or I was making jokes.

I pilled the rest of the cookies on the platter and stuffed a few cans of soda in my hoodie, making myself into a packrat. Carefully, I padded out of the kitchen and began down the hallway but only made it halfway before I heard the doorbell ring. _You've got to be kidding me, ugh._

Before I could set the cookies down on the foyer table, the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" I yelled loudly, slightly more irritated than before. Whoever was bugging me better have a good reason to be here at eleven at night. I knew it couldn't be the boys because they'd all had a guys night out, since we girls were staying in. Besides, they didn't ring doorbells.

With a heave, I pulled open the large door and just about had a heart attack as I saw who was standing on the porch. "El-" the voice began to say but I cut if off as I slammed the door back. What was he doing here?

The door bell rang once more. I ignored it.

Several soft raps sounded against the door and I could hear a muffled plea on the other side about opening the door. With the largest breath I could manage, I opened the door.

I could do this.

Damon had no effect on me anymore. I loved Ashton and life was going so well, it was better without my former best friend and crush in it.

Hesitantly, I finally looked at his face in all its glory. His stubble was just barely there, his hair tousled and sexy as ever, and his eyes a deep Cerulean ocean of emotion.

"Elena," he said brokenly and just the sound of my name rolling off his dark pink lips, was enough to make me physically hurt.

_So much for this being enough. _


	10. Feels like Home

**A/N: **I'm excited to write the next chapter, it's going to show something we've all been waiting for: the bond between Damon and Elena. This will be a pivotal point in the story because it really shows that you can only go against something for so long, before it catches up to. Anyways, I hope you like this update. I'm aiming to have the next one finished between Thursday and next Tuesday... oh and for it to be the longest chapter yet. Enjoy this slightly filler chapter! Review please! :) they make me happy.

* * *

Silence. Silence was endless in this moment, as I stared at Damon staring at me. Not one word daring to leap from our mouths—we just stood motionless, waiting. I wasn't sure what we were waiting on, but waiting we were. I'd dreamed about this moment, literally, for months. That day in LA had haunted me and sometimes, if I let it, it would cause my chest to ache so bad, I grew physically sick. A few times I had to leave the office or leave Ashton hanging because I just couldn't function.

The thought of Damon had been pushed so far down in my heart and mind, that somehow I had deluded myself into thinking that I no longer missed him, that I know longer cared for him. But obviously the feeling that was agonizingly gripping ahold of me currently, was reenforcing just how stupid and naïve I had been.

"Can I come in?" he asked, so inaudibly, that if my anxiety wasn't forcing me to be hyper-aware, I probably would have not heard it. Stepping back, I motioned for him to come in to what had once and still, in a way, was his home.

You think being a writer would have been beneficial to me right now, that I would have some profound words to shout at this man, or would be familiar with how this very scene played out... naturally though, I wasn't. If anything, I was unprepared and overwhelmed by his sheer presence. Ten minutes hadn't even passed, and already my mind had abandoned me, leaving only my heart to do the thinking.

His longer fingers skimmed the foyer furniture as he looked around, a nostalgic look up on his features. Casually, he scooped up a cookie and took a seat on the large, decorative couch . I followed his lead and sat opposite of him, staring idly at the patterns of the hardwood floor.

"So how have you been, 'Lena?" he questioned, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Cut the crap, Damon. Why are you here?" I snapped, finding myself suddenly full of anger and bitterness. It just stunned me he was going to act like this situation at hand was perfectly fine.

"I'm in town for a couple of days surveying work to be done on the Lockwood Manor and I thought I'd visit my house and my friends. Besides, Stefan's got to fly out in the morning for work, just made sense to already have the jet here."

"Well that's nice. Walk around, see the house, Caroline and Bonnie are in the living room watching a movie." I said nothing more as I stood and shuffled up the stairs towards my room. Thirty seconds passed before heavy footsteps could be heard, indicating Damon was mobile.

"I came to see you, too," he breathed out beside me.

"You made it perfectly clear we were no longer friends Damon, and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it as such. Good night, Mr. Salvatore," I said icily. He looked at me dumfounded and I took the moment to run into my room and lock the door, sealing him out.

A single tear slid down my rosy cheek, signaling my resolve that I'd done so well to maintain over the last four months, was cracking. The mattress sunk beneath me as I reached for my worn out teddy bear, burying my face in the dingy fuzz that still clung to him. Quietly, I sobbed, allowing the ache to overtake me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Someone was knocking at my door. I brushed the tears from my face, took several deep breaths, and attempted to compose myself the best I could. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Goodness, the damn guy just couldn't take a hint.

"I told you to leave me alone, Damon. Take the hint, I don't want to talk to you."

"Elena, I'm sorry okay. I was wrong... super-massively-idiotically-wrong, and I know I can't take back what I said or how I acted-" he paused, trying to articulate what he wanted to say. "I just, ugh, you just have to know how sorry I am, okay? I miss you more now than I ever did while I was away at college or while you were away, and to be honest, I don't understand why. It's been hell seeing Caroline and hearing here talk about how happy you are. I shouldn't have to hear how my best friend is doing through someone else or by reading every article she writes. It just isn't how it's supposed to be."

Several minutes passed and I heard not a single peep further, leading me to wonder if he had left or if he was just standing in the hallway, awaiting a reply. It still floored me that he was here, doing exactly what I had wanted him to do since the night I left him sitting on the rocks. I thought I'd feel satisfied after hearing his plea, but the only thing I could even manage to feel, was whole. Nothing more, nothing less.

It felt like coming home. The unbearable ache was gone.

Registering this, I sprung from my bed and threw open the door, thanking Jesus that he was standing there. Without another thought, my arms encircled his waist, allowing me to cling to him for dear life. After a beat or two, his arms found their way around me, somehow pulling me even closer to him. His familiar cinnamon and warm scent radiated into my nose and his heartbeat pounded loudly into my ears.

"Elena! What happened to you and our cookies, I was dying of hunger," chimed Caroline from somewhere in the house. Still afraid to let Damon go, fearing he'd disappear into thin air, I chose not to answer. If she was truly interested in my whereabouts, she would find me soon enough.

"El-" the blonde began to say angrily, but finished with a gasp instead. "I didn't get the memo you were dropping by," fished Care, staring hard at us, still hugging each other.

"Me either, Caroline," I offered up, laughing a bit.

She smiled sweetly at me but then began death glaring at the older Salvatore brother. "I swear to everliving God, if you pull some stupid shit again, I will cut off your favorite anatomy part, feed it to rabid dogs, and them murder you brutally, all with a smile on my face."

Damon coughed awkwardly, stepping away from me. "I promise I'm not leaving my best friend again, it's too hard."

"That promise better last, or else," threatened Caroline, slightly jumping in Damon's direction with raised fists. He laughed and draped an arm around my shoulders, tugging me into his side.

"Let's watch a movie and eat those cookies Blondie never got. The one I had was quite tasty," Damon said, pushing us down the hallway. He grabbed the plate of cookies and followed us into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to me. A small smile inched my lips up as Bonnie gestured behind Damon, asking what the heck was going on. I mouthed back at her that I'd tell her later.

"So what's on the menu for tonight, kids? Sappy chick-flicks?"

"Yep, you're just in time for The Lucky One," chimed Bonnie enthusiastically. She loved this movie more than she loved my brother, which was saying something. Nicholas Sparks' books were her downfall.

"Eh, not too bad, Kat made me watch it one day with her... not that she even paid attention. She was too busy texting or something, kinda pissed me off." It took every ounce of self restraint I had not to ask why he was with someone like that, who didn't even appreciate the fact that they could have quality time with this amazing man.

Slowly, I sunk into Damon's side, inhaling once again a scent that was uniquely him. I'd loved in high school when he'd lay on my bed for hours with me, watching movies or just talking, because when he left it still was like he was there. I'd slept many a night in his spot, reveling in the comfort I felt by his lingering presence.

* * *

The loud slam of the front door jolted me awake. I looked around the room, that was bathed in the light from the DVD menu—everyone was sound asleep. The time on my phone said 1:38. _Shit that's late, the guys must be back. _Immediately, I tried untangle myself from Caroline's legs and Damon's body; this would look very bad if Ashton saw me pressed into some other guy's side.

Regrettably, I didn't make the escape soon enough and could only smile as the guys walked in. "What's up, how was the bar? I inquired, trying to deter and distract Damon's presence.

"Fun," snorted Jeremy. Stefan chuckled in agreement, but Ashton remained silence.

"I missed you, Ash." I stood and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his chest.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Looks like that guy was giving you everything you needed," he spat.

"That's just Damon, he's my best friend and Stefan's big brother. He's in town on business." I just needed to shut up, I could feel the hole I was in getting deeper with each word.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you tomorrow or something. I'm tired." With that, my boyfriend excused himself out of the room, slamming the door loudly on his way out.

"Hmm, that wasn't very good," mumbled Damon sleepily.

"Thanks for that observation, Sherlock." _Great, just what I needed, NOT. _


	11. Talk to You Soon, Love

It was Saturday night, which meant date night, which meant Damon and me were awkwardly left alone in the Salvatore boarding house together. After last night's horrible, not-what-it-looks-like debacle, Ashton had not returned any of my calls, voicemails, texts, or house visits. I really wasn't sure why I was trying so hard to convince him nothing was wrong, but I was. Hell, if I was truly honest with myself, he was either going to believe me or he wasn't, that's that.

Damon, being typical Damon, had made a joke out of the entire situation. He laughed it off, saying various things along the lines of "why would I be dating my best friend", "we weren't even that close", and my personal favorite, "I'd never touch you like that". I found all the statements or "jokes" rather, to be offensive. I said nothing, though.

All day, I'd been cooped up in my room, pouting about being ignored. Several times my friends tried to get me to go shopping or to eat lunch, but I said I was waiting on Ashton. It was until I heard the door close and several cars leave, that I ventured out of my fortress. I hadn't accounted that Damon would be here still and he surprised me when I lazily sauntered in the kitchen.

We talked for a little before he declared he was making garlic chicken alfredo, my favorite. His cooking was amazing and I never turned down a chance to be fed by him. Never. Anxiously, I watched him prepare the meal, talking more now than I had all day. We fell into an easy rhythm of conversation that made me smile wildly several times while I waited.

"All right, Mademoiselle, dinner is served," he informed me with a British accent as he set the dish down in front of me at the dining table. I grabbed my fork eagerly about to dig in, but he caught my hand. "Would you like a glass of wine? We have a great selection in the wine cellar?"

"Actually, that'd be great after the day I've endured. Surprise me with the type." Being polite, I left my fork to rest and pulled out two wine glasses from the cupboard. By the time I finished giving them a good wash, Damon had returned with a bottle of Chardonnay. I took my seat at the large wood table and watched as he poured the wine, "That's good for now."

With the first bite, I was putty in his hands. "Mmmm, you've outdone yourself this time, Mr. Salvatore, best batch yet," I complimented in between several bites and a sip of wine.

"Glad you like it, Kat doesn't do Italian food," he said quietly. I glanced up ready to question his comment but I didn't as I caught sight of the semi-sad look he had on his face. This wasn't the first time he'd looked like when she came up, which was a bit of a concern for me. And confusing, very confusing.

"Then I guess you'll just have to visit more often and feed me when you feel like making this stuff. No objections here." Throughout dinner, I filled up my glass two more times, loving the way my guilt and sadness was disappearing, behind the more prominent lightheaded feeling.

We cleaned up the kitchen mess together and eventually ended up in the library/study/should-be-living-room area, drinking aged bourbon from tumbler glasses and talking about life. The stereo played softly in the background. "You know what I never understood, how we couldn't sign ourselves out of school at 18. You're an adult at 18 you know, you should be able to check yourself out of school," whined Damon.

"Out of everything we've been talking about, you decide to quibble on the fact that you couldn't sign yourself out of school at 18? Really Damon?" I tried to sound serious, but the alcohol was just making me giggly.

"Yes, it was soooooo unfair to have to stay in class with Mrs. Castleman; I hated that lady. She used to find weird excuses to touch me," he added disgustedly.

"You always think everyone is out to touch you. News Flash Mr. Salvatore, not every one finds you charming and sexy." He glared at me and stood up, suddenly looming over me.

"You find me charming and sexy," he mumbled seductively. _What was he doing? Holy crap why is he leaning in further?_

"No I don't," I deadpanned.

"Admit it Elena, you want to see what's underneath the clothes," he persuaded playfully, gesturing up and down his body. He did look pretty sexy tonight, if I must admit. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged his ass amazingly, a grey v-neck shirt, and trademark leather jacket.

"No, I don't," I argued meekly, my cheeks instantly flushing. Thank God it was dark in here and the dancing shadows from the fire hid my face well.

He said nothing for a moment, but leaned closer in, lips almost touching the crook beneath my ear. "Dance with me, Elena? I love this song." Chills rippled down my body in response to his question. He grabbed my hand, pulling my body flush against his.

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I'd tried so not to give in_

_I said to myself: this affair never will go so well _

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know down well_

_I've got you under my skin_

My head was leaning against his shoulder and his cheek was pressed against the crown of my head. Rhythmically slow, we danced in the open area of the study, ignoring the fact that this embrace was beyond the boundaries of just friends. We were being down right intimate, whether is was due to our inebriated states or something else, I couldn't be sure.

With a soft smile and glowing eyes, Damon spun me out and back in, never faltering in step. I wasn't familiar with the look he wore, it was somewhere between passion and adoration; It surprised me but being the selfish person I was, I didn't ask him why he was gazing at me like that.

As the second verse of Frank Sinatra made its debut, my best friend began to sing the words in my ear. His voice was soft and warm, ensnaring my mind from all other thoughts except him.

"I'd sacrifice anything come what might. For the sake of havin' you near. In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in t he night. And repeats, repeats in my ear: Don't you know, you fool, you never can win? Use your mentality, wake up to reality. But each time that I do just the thought of you. Makes me stop before I begin. 'Cause I've got you under my skin."

With every line I felt myself melting further into him. He continued to sing the song as we danced, running his free hand across the exposed olive skin above my jeans. It was driving me crazy but still, this would end all too soon for my liking, so I clung to the insanity for dear life.

The last notes of the song rang out and I pulled away, immediately making a beeline for my bourbon. I needed it to calm my frazzled nerves, like you needed a blanket on a cold winter night. Conveniently, Damon's glass was next to mine and his hand brushed against mine as we both reached down. It startled me and I had a knee-jerk reaction, dropping my glass on the floor, spilling my liquid comfort.

Without a thought, I dropped to my knees, grabbing the pieces of glass. "Here, let me. It was my fault after all," assured Damon, stilling my frantic hands.

"You don't have to, I got it," I declined shakily, pushing his hand away.

"Elena," he drawled, a bit of annoyance in his tone. Of course, I took this moment to look up, catching him almost nose to nose. _Holy hell, I didn't think he was that close._ His blue eyes peered unwaveringly into mine, making me feel suddenly nervous. I swallowed uncomfortably, and scooted back.

With hawk-like reflexes, I monitored every motion he made, keeping as far a distance between us as possible. I couldn't process anything with him impeding on my personal space, which was quite alarming. Too caught up in my thought process, I failed to notice him inch closer and raise his hand to my face. The pad of his thumb brushed across my lip, causing me to quit biting it.

"You shouldn't bite your lip like that, it's far too pretty to mar," he mumbled huskily with hooded eyes.

_What the hell was going on? Did he think I was Katherine or what? Or was the alcohol just making him stark raving mad?_ _This isn't 50 Shades of Grey._

He leaned just a fraction closer, leaving me with either the chance to kiss his perfect, perfect lips or fall back on my butt, feigning a lack of balance. My brain was flickering between the two ideas, giving my staccato heartbeat a run for its money in inconsistency.

"I'm on a highway to hell!" began to ring out, loudly, interrupting the moment. The incarnate god before me, jumped up fishing his iPhone out of his pocket. "Hey, Kat. Whatcha been up to? You've failed to call me back in two days, I was worried," he spoke into the phone.

_Great. Back to reality. _

Being the opportunist I was, I disposed of the forgotten glass pieces in the kitchen trash. My heart was still unevenly racing, threatening to come up my throat at any moment. With shaky hands I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, greedily drinking the cool liquid, willing it to calm me down.

Ten minutes had passed at least and Damon had not finished with Kat or at least I'm pretty sure that he hadn't, because he was still in the other room. _Oh well, time for bed_, I reminded myself with a large yawn. The time on the stove read 12:48, a perfectly agreeable time for bed. Determined I sauntered off to my room, plopping spread-eagle on my bed, enjoying the unanimous feeling of my body relaxing.

A knock roused me from a place somewhere between barely awake and almost asleep. Lazily, I yelled a muffled groan of "Come in" to my bed, hoping whoever was seeking permission into my fortress, would take that as I sign to come in. I wasn't moving from my spot.

My bed sank beneath the new weight and a familiar hand caressed my back. "Sorry, about that. Kat gets mad when I don't answer her calls, she's a hypocrite. She never answers mine, I have to call three or four times before she finally picks up." His voice sounded sad as his confession rang out.

"It's okay, I understand," I replied, trying to ease his somber mood. With no thought further, I grabbed the back of Damon's shirt, he'd left his jacket downstairs apparently, and pulled him down on the bed. He rolled onto his side, facing me, his blue eyes once again staring into my soul.

"I've missed this," he conceded, tracing the contours of my face. "You. Us. This bond we have, I crave the closeness of it all." He pulled me into his chest. I said nothing as I was trying to wrap my mind around why he was being like this, acting almost as if I was some long lost lover that he'd finally reunited with.

"Me too," I whispered, too quite hoping he wouldn't here me. If he did, he made no acknowledgment of it, and for that I was thankful. Words were no longer spoken and the silence lulled me off to the sleep I was so desperate for.

* * *

A shriek, asking "What the fuck is going on here?" jolted me from my unconscious state. Sleepily, I lifted my head, peering through hooded eyes at a very angry looking Ashton and timid Caroline. She was mouthing "I'm sorry" behind his back, wearing the most apologetic expression she could muster.

"Well, this looks twice as bad as night," chimed Damon, sitting up next to me. He elbowed me, trying to get me to say something to smooth this over.

"I told you yesterday and in all the calls, texts, and voicemails that we've been best friends for years now. He's in a seriously committed relationship with a girl in New York named Katherine Petrova Pierce. We just were talking and fell asleep, since everyone took forever to come home. Besides, if anyone should be angry, it should be me. I've never been so ignored in my life, Ashton James McAllen." I shook my finger at him like a you would when reprimanding a small child.

"I'll give you that, but best friends normally don't cuddle in a passionate embrace. So excuse me, if I'm a little pissed," he spat. He could be such a child sometimes.

"Whatever, I'm not doing this right now. I have to get up early and do stuff tomorrow, and I need to sleep, not bicker with you. We can talk later or at the office on Monday." I waited for him to take the dismissal.

"Fine, but don't think we won't have this discussion. This isn't okay in my book, even if Damon is just a friend," he declared.

"Wouldn't dream of it, honey," I said sweetly.

* * *

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked with a gasp.

"I'm loving you the way you ought to be loved; a body this beautiful should be appreciated around the clock," he mumbled between the kisses he was placing down my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hair delved into my folds, forgetting about Katherine, Ashton, and the rest of the world.

Not soon enough, he left his lower ministrations behind and captured my mouth with his, pouring his lustful passion into the kiss. He grabbed my lower lip between his teeth and nipped at it, eliciting a moan from me. His tongue fought against mine for dominance in this searing moment.

"Damon," I hissed between pressed lips, begging for his attention.

His beautiful blue eyes meant mine, displaying his smoldering emotions full-fledged and driving me into needing him even more. My hands locked around the back of his neck, pulling him down to the sweet flesh of my neck. He left several sensual, open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

The desire was growing unbearably and I didn't want to ruin this moment by coming before he even entered me. Somehow, he seemed to catch what I was thinking and waisted no time ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. His considerable length touched my entrance—he smirked, waiting for me to beg.

"Please, Damon," I pleaded needfully. He did as I asked, pushing gently into me. I moaned loudly at the delicious sensation of being filled fully. He moved methodically, in and out with a rhythm so smooth, it rivaled Latin music. Enjoying this so, I ran my hands up his sculpted chest and over his shoulders, digging my nails into his back as I drug down.

"Ohh, Elena," he cried in pleasure, instantly picking up his pace. I moved my legs to wrap around him, holding him close... forcing him in as deep as he could possibly go. We kept up at this for quite sometime before I could finally feel the clenching sensation in my belly, warning me I was just about to go over the edge. Together, we found release. He rolled over and captured my lips in a long, sweet kiss.

"That was the best sex I have ever had. I've never felt that close to someone in my entire life," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

_Quack, quack, quack_. I hurriedly looked for my phone as the familiar quacking of my alarm woke me from what was the best dream I had ever had. It was 6:30 in the morning and I had about two hours before I had to meet Damon at the airport.

Normally, he wouldn't have taken the jet he flew in on, but Stefan was using it to fly back from his business. Thus, Damon was flying commercial, but coach of course. After last night's embarrassing debacle, the older Salvatore brother had shown himself out, but not first without asking me to see him off.

This weekend had been comforting to say the least—OI felt like our bond was at the level it used to be when before he had originally left for New York. With a stifled yawn, I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. My hair still looked relatively nice but still I pulled it into a bun at the nape of my neck, leaving stray hairs to frame my face.

Knowing I'd shower later, I just slipped on denim shorts, an embellished tank top, and silver ballet flats. I quietly padded through the house and out the door, to my car. The drive to the airport was nice and I enjoyed watching the glowing sun peek over the horizon, setting the normally blue sky ablaze in rich hues of orange, pink, and lavender. The parking lot wasn't as full as it could have been and I parked in a spot not too far from the entrance.

Immediately, the air began to zing with electricity, which always happened when my raven haired best friend was in close proximity. He was sitting on a bench smiling with two coffees in hand. "Hey, stranger," he said as I walked up.

"Hey yourself." He handed me a coffee and I took a drink, appreciating the caffeine fix.

"Thanks for coming to say bye, means a lot after everything." There was that semi-sad tone and expression I'd seen countless times in the last two days. This man seriously had some issues he needed to address.

"It's not a problem, it's what friends do," I assured him nonchalantly.

"Good." He pulled back the sleeve of his trademark leather jacket, glancing at his watch. "Looks like I better get going if I'm going to make it through security in time to reach my gate before take off. I'll call you when I land, and I promise this time, I'll keep in touch."

I through my arms around his neck and squeezed tight, holding him to me. He humored me and stayed put for a few minutes. "Talk to you when you land," I agreed. Damon smiled but it wasn't his usual smile, which struck me as odd but I attributed it to the fact that he was flying commercial and not private. He hated flying in general, but especially with masses of people.

I stood in my spot for ages, watching him walk away until I could no longer see him going through security. My cheeks were wet with silently shed tears and I didn't even bother to wipe them away as I left the airport. Standing just outside my car, I watched several planes take off into the sky, waiting for his so I could "truly" see him off.

Another twenty minutes passed before I could see his plane began rolling down the runway. It took no time at all before it was airborne, climbing effortlessly into the sunny Virginia sky. "Talk to you soon, Love," I breathed nostalgically as I dropped my gaze.

There was no doubt now, that I knew Damon was it for me, and that I'd try my damnedest to make him see that too.


	12. New York State of Mind

**A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for not updating in almost a month! I went on vacation and then had to visit with family and everything else under the sun. I felt incredibly bad for leaving you guys hanging after you all have been such good readers/reviewers. **

* * *

It had been three weeks since I'd said goodbye to Damon at the airport and I was anxiously awaiting my trip to NYC in thirty-six hours. After groveling and intense tell all sessions with Ashton, I had been forgiven for my "Damon" issues.

I'd allowed myself to act as though everything was fine between us, but deep in my heart, I knew that my heart was even more Damon's than it had been before. It was selfish of me to keep this amazing man close to my heart just as a security blanket. It was better to be with someone than to be alone, I guess.

"Elena, I need to see you in my office in ten to discuss your trip to New York, okay?" Ashton said as he poked his head into my office. I flashed him a big smile and a thumbs up, indicating I'd be there.

Finishing up my current article and finalizing last minute details for this week's paper provided me with just enough work to pass the ten minutes. I strutted in my peep-toe red heels down the hall and into his office, taking a seat in one of the two large chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Here I am," I said cheerily.

"Good, punctual as always," shot back my boss with a smirk.

"I got of the phone with my buddy and you're all set to stay in his penthouse over-looking Central Park. I told him you'd need it for about two weeks while you gathered your interviews. I think this article is going to be a hit, green energy is the future," chuckled Ashton.

"Yes, I know, you drill it into my head all the time, Babe. I have all the people I'm going to interview and when lined up in my calendar, as well as money and time to go site seeing. I've only been to the "Big Apple" one time, and I was like four, so it doesn't count."

"Well, don't love it too much. I want you to come back," my boyfriend said softly, holding my gaze.

My cheeks reddened with guilt. I hope he just thought it to be embarrassment, because he'd never let me leave if he knew it was the former. I'd already made plans to hang out with Damon a couple times, as Kat would be out of town for the duration of my stay. _God, loved me._

"I won't. It can't be as charming as the entire world makes it out to be," I pushed, backing my words with the most convincing smile I could muster. Boy, was I in a big hole that was rapidly getting deeper by the day.

"Alright, I emailed you the story and final draft of the front page for tomorrow's paper. Now, I'm leaving you to go home and doing laundry, so that I can pack an appropriate wardrobe." I walked around his large wooden desk and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to miss kisses at work," he whispered, cupping my face.

"Me too," I replied equally as quiet. I felt like a liar but then I didn't, because as much as I loved Damon, a part of me loved the man currently in front of me. He was great in so many ways and could offer someone the world, but that someone just would never be me.

* * *

"Now boarding the 11:15a.m. flight to New York City," rang a professionally smooth female voice over the intercom. I grabbed my carryon bag from the seat next to me and began the short walk towards the gate.

"Pass please," asked a sandy-blonde haired young man. I flashed him my pass and continued on my way. The plane was almost full as I walked down the aisle until finding my seat. The flight was going to be a short one and I had a window seat, which was twice the luckiness.

I stuffed my bag in the cabinet above the row of seats and squeezed past an older couple that was animatedly talking. The minutes passed by slowly and I was more than ready to get the show on the road when the flight attendant came over the system, announcing everyone to turn of electronic devices and buckle up.

Effortlessly, the plane strolled down the tarmac, runway, and finally ascended into the mid-morning sun. I quietly leafed through my plans for the next two weeks, jotting down notes here and there in my planner. This "workcation" was going to be amazing and the closer we got to NYC, the more my chest felt like it was going to burst.

After feeling that my notes were sufficient, I reached for my purse and tried to slip the book in. However, it didn't work out, and instead fell on the ground underneath the couples' feet. The woman quickly reached down, her silver bob falling across her face as she did so. "Here you go, sweetie," she said sweetly with a smile.

"Thank you, I didn't want to reach awkwardly under your feet to get it. You two looked as though you were having a great conversation; I didn't wish to interrupt it do to my butter fingers," I gushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh honey, we've been married forty years and have probably talked about this very same subject hundreds of times. Interruption is something you learn to embrace." She patted my hand and then elbowed her husband, chuckling. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

The journalist side of me couldn't help it and had to ask them, "You've really been married forty years? That's amazing. How'd you do it?"

The woman, who had told me to call her Grace and her husband Harold, exchanged a loving glance with her partner before answering with yet another large smile. "It's easy. You just listen to each other when it really matters and go to bed angry and yell and fight, throw things if it makes you feel better. You should always strive to make the love you have work and grow. It's when you quit being honest with one another and quit growing together, that things fall apart. Love is enough, and it isn't."

I nodded my head and made a mental note to keep this wisdom close to my heart. You don't hear things like this everyday. "That makes sense. You have to flourish to survive," I concluded.

"So tell an old gal young lady, do you have someone who you're going to spend forty years with?"

I tried several times to formulate an answer that sounded better than the current hot mess I was in, but I just kept coming up blank. For being a writer, you would think that I would formulate some flawless answer that explained it all. Instead though, I imparted the truth to Grace.

"I'm hopelessly, madly, and stupidly in love with my best friend from high school. We parted ways when he left for New York and I was still in school. He recently came back into my life and I just have all the same feelings I used to have, only magnified by a hundred. The only bad thing to this, is I'm currently dating my boss who's sending me to write an article in the same city where my friend lives, and to make it even more complicated, he's dating a model who's going to be gone the entire time I'm there."

Grace and Harold chuckled loudly at my lengthy admission. For strangers, I was actually afraid to look up at them; fearing judgment would be the only thing I was met with.

"Darling girl, what a mess you're in, but a fine mess none the less. Take advice from someone as old as me, it's not the end of the world. You're heart, with much admonishing from your head, will eventually lead you to the right choice." Grace pulled me in for a hug and held me, caressing my brown tresses.

"Glad someone can tell me something I understand," I mumbled, sitting back against my seat. The voice again came over the system, announcing we'd be arriving shortly. The landing was smooth and we filed out of the plane, I made sure to give my number to Grace and Harold. They wanted me to visit them before I left New York and to make sure I brought Damon for a proper meet.

After grabbing my bag from the pickup area, I flagged down a taxi, and gave him the address to the penthouse. As he drove through the busy, grey streets of New York, he provided commentary of various buildings and areas of the city. Finally, we pulled up next to a building across from Central Park. I thanked him graciously for the ride and paid him.

The doorman of the building held the door open for me as I rolled on in with my large suitcase in tow. I hit the up button outside the elevator and waited about thirty seconds before a loud _ding_ announced the elevator's arrival. Several well-groomed people rushed out, leaving me alone in the large space. I pressed the very top button on the panel and weighed whether or not I should call Damon or just show up at his house.

When I'd talked to him last, he'd given me specific instructions on how to get to his house if I walked or the address if I decided to use on of the 13,000 plus taxis the city had. As the doors opened, I pushed the thoughts aside and took in the marvelous penthouse that was going to be home for the next two weeks.

A massive television hung on the wall above a fireplace that was centered in the large room. Several plush couches in crèmes and browns were situated around a large, dark wood coffee table. Many pieces of art were strung about the brick walls, adding to the feeling over the room.

I dropped my suitcase, bag, and purse by the door and wondered through the penthouse. On the other side of the fireplace, were a large dinning table and an even bigger window, displaying a large view of the park. It was absolutely amazing.

The kitchen was furnished with state of the art stainless steel appliances and dark wood cabinets the same color as the dining room and coffee table. The countertops were amber stained cement, which gave the area a nice warm glow. Curiously, I opened the fridge and found it to be fully stocked. Ashton knew me well, as I saw my favorite soda in there. I fished one out, popped the top, and continued on my exploration.

The kitchen led to a long hallway, which was lined with several doors. I poked my head into each one, finding two closets, an office space, workout room, washroom, bathroom, a small bedroom, and finally the master suite. This place was massive compared to normal apartments. Three or four of my LA home could fit in here.

The master bedroom had been redone, the brick walls that lined the rest of the space were nowhere around here. Between two large bay windows that overlooked the park, was a large iron canopy bed. The white curtains of the bed contrasted nicely against the red walls and dark wood furniture. Overall, the decorator of this penthouse had an amazing eye for making things pop.

I plopped down on the bed and smiled to myself. I was so looking forward to these next two weeks. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I slipped it out. Caroline texted me, informing me she'd be here tomorrow with Stefan for the weekend and she wanted to see my "house". I smiled to myself and replied with, "Of course. Dinner tomorrow here."

The time on my phone read 4:37p.m. and I decided it was time to go surprise Damon at his house. Digging through my suitcase, I found the outfit I was going to wear, as well as my make up and show necessities. I rushed through my shower, fixed my hair in curls, applied a subtle smokey eye, and painted my nails a nude color. To top of my look, I slipped on black shorts, heels, and a sheer peach tunic with a black bandeau underneath.

With one last approving look into the mirror, I slipped my phone into my purse and ran out the door. I had Sean, the doorman, hail me a taxi with the promise of a coffee date tomorrow, and I was on my way. My knowledge as far as this city was limited but from what I did know, where Damon lived as an extremely ritzy neighborhood.

"Here you are miss, 158 Mercer St," the driver said with a thick Boston accent. I smiled and handed him my fair. The building was brick, painted green, and extended upwards quite a bit. The buildings here, or at least the tall ones anyways, were so different from those I was used to seeing in LA. These buildings had character, they'd seen decades of history, while those on the West Coast just seemed lifeless and boring.

With a large breath, I walked through the light wooden door and into a beauty shop that was painted a unique color of purple. A lady wearing a crisp pencil skirt and navy blouse approached me. "How can I help you today?" she said cheerily, an almost fake looking smile upon her features.

"I was looking for Damon Salvatore?" I said half factually, and half questioningly.

She made an "o" face and blushed. I guess his charms just affected every member of the female population. "He lives in the penthouse. If you just follow those stairs up, there will be an elevator to take you up there." She smiled again, pointing at dark iron stairs that disappeared up and around a corner.

With a warm smile and an appropriate thank you, I climbed the stairs and found myself enjoying yet another elevator ride. Twenty floors later, I found myself at the door of one Mr. Damon Salvatore. Timidly, I knocked twice and stepped backed, fidgeting with my hair and outfit one last time.

The door swung open to a reveal a very sexy best friend of mine. His hair was tousled, a few strands falling into his eyes. His grey v-neck hugged the curves of his muscular chest and arms, and his black sweats hung dangerously low on his hips.

I gulped and swallowed down the heat and want that was rapidly coursing through my body at the site of this Greek god. "Elena!" he declared warmly, rushing to pull me into a tight hug. He squeezed hard, forcing me to nuzzle into his neck—he smelled incredible. With a kiss on my forehead he ushered me into the foyer. It was grand with dark hardwood floors and crème colored walls.

From there we walked into a great room, which was grand with its eleven-foot ceilings and glass walls displaying views of SoHo . Apparently, Damon was doing very well for himself here in the Big Apple. "I didn't believe you were doing this well Damon, my god. Is Stefan's place this big too?" I asked, wonderment coloring my tone.

He chuckled before pulling me into a one-armed hug. "Well when my dad gives him 40% percent of the company later this year, no doubt will his house be like this. I forgot to tell you but after I came back from Mystic Falls, my dad was in the greatest mood. He told me how proud he was of me and signed half the company over to me, saying it's time he starts to retire. He even approved of my idea to open a branch of this company in Atlanta and LA. So as a celebration, I bought this place just last week."

He sounded so happy as we walked through the house, eventually ending up on the second level of the condo. We took a seat on a large circular couch and Damon flipped the tv on. "What do you want to watch, I have everything you could ever want."

"I see that, this place is crazy big. I thought the boarding house was big, but this. What is it, like 8,000sq ft?" I pushed, wondering just how much Damon had splurged.

"Okay, okay. Since you're not going to pay attention to the very sexy me, asking you want you want to watch, until I've answered all your questions. I'll show you the listing of the house." He pulled a black iphone from his sweats and tapped away.

"Here," he said, handing me the phone.

I decided to read the ad aloud," Astonishing Soho Duplex. The journey begins when you step off the elevator into the lower level foyer. Off the foyer is the massive Great Room, which has a wood-burning fireplace, a dining area and a modern chef's kitchen. On this level is the outstanding Master Bedroom Suite with a dressing room and marble bath. Additionally, on this level, are 4 bedrooms, each with a bath, a powder room and laundry room. This apartment offers protected, panoramic views looking over all of Soho and beyond. The 11-foot ceilings and the unique arched windows add to the drama. The journey continues up the staircase to the upper level… which can also be accessed directly from the elevator. One finds a formal Living/Dining Room with a wood-burning fireplace, plus another chef's kitchen. There are three landscaped terraces of unparalleled proportions with staggering views. The largest terrace is designed for entertaining while the others have a Zen quality. There is a private screening room with projection room. A bedroom, home office, full bath and a powder room complete this level. This one of a kind apartment is for the discerning buyer who can appreciate fine craftsmanship and all of the modern conveniences. Experience living high above Soho on a quaint cobblestone street in the New Museum Building, a full service, prewar, Landmarked condo. The apartment is offered furnished with all of the audio/visual equipment included. This penthouse is truly captivating, a unique masterpiece."

_God, what a mouth full that was._ I handed him back the phone and said nothing, I justed stared at the television, trying to wrap my ahead around at just how far this boy of mind, had come. I could remember like it was yesterday that I had to push him to do anything, to convince him that one day he'd be something big. I guess he'd finally saw it for himself.

"Elena?" he questioned softly, scooting closer. "What's wrong?"

I wiped away a stray tear or two that had begun to roll my cheeks post-epiphany. "Nothing, I am so proud of you, Damon. I never thought that you yourself would finally see how great you really were and how big you could make it. It makes my heart swell to see first hand how well you've done for yourself despite your past and the forcefulness of your father. This is what I have always thought you deserved." My voice cracked at the end of my confession and he pulled me close.

"Could have never done it without you 'Lena. No matter the distance or the silence between us, the faith you had for me in high school carried me far. On my most broken days, I remembered you constantly badgering to believe in myself, and at some point I did. It's done wonders for me, thank you," he spoke quietly into my hair.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him, enjoying the closeness I so constantly craved when he crossed my mind. "You're welcome, Damon."

We sat like that for what must have been an hour, reveling in the feeling of the moment. It was his soft, velvety voice that ultimately disrupted the stillness. "How about we order takeout and drink a couple glasses of white wine, it'll make you feel better." I didn't answer but just shook my head. He left the room and came back with two large glasses of Pinot Grigio.

* * *

Three bottles of wine, two plates of shrimp alfredo, and molten chocolate cake later, Damon and I were jamming out to his surround sound and the tunes playing over it.

"OMG! I can't believe you have this song. I love it! I think of you every time I listen to it," I blurted out, with no shame.

_Some folks like to get away_

_Take a holiday from the neighborhood_

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach_

_Or to Hollywood_

_But I'm taking a Greyhound_

_On the Hudson River Line_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

_I've seen all the movie stars_

_In their fancy cars and their limousines_

_Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens_

_But I know what I'm needing_

_And I don't want to waste more time_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

Somewhere between me yelling that rather embarrassing fact out loud and sultrily singing the lyrics to the Billy Joel song, Damon had embraced me, and we'd begun to dance around the dimly lit living room. My head rested casually against his grey shirt and my singing had grown quieter.

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times, The Daily News_

_It comes down to reality_

_And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide_

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside_

_I don't have any reasons_

_I've left them all behind_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times, The Daily News_

The song began to wrap up as I glanced up towards Damon. His eyes were closed and he was smiling softly, as he sung the lyrics, swaying back and forth with me. I smiled and the overwhelming feeling to kiss him. This was when he was the most beautiful—when he was just being himself, carefree and young.

Without warning, Damon opened his eyes, his black lashes further enhancing the startling blueness of his eyes. I tried to drop my gaze but he used our intertwined hands to catch my chin, forcing it back up. We stayed like that, looking at one another intensely, as he sang the last verse of the song to me.

_It comes down to reality_

_And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide_

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside_

_I don't have any reasons_

_I've left them all behind_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

The final line began to pass his lips and he dropped his head further so that our foreheads touched. "I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line 'Cause I'm in a New York state of mind."

_Soft,_ was the only thought that crossed my mind as his lips met mine.


	13. All or Nothing

"Alright, I think we're done here Jake," I mumbled while jotting down some last minute notes from my interview. The NYU student smiled big and thanked me, relaying to me how it was such a pleasure to be able to talk so freely about his solar panel project.

The time on my watch read a quarter to four, which I was immensely grateful for; now I was done being a journalist for the day. I'd been interviewing students all week now and my mind was spinning from all that I learned to do with green energy. It was simply amazing that Jake had made a solar panel as thin as paper and Anna—a girl from Columbia was in the process of developing an engine that with the help of a solar panel could give a person upwards of 70mpg.

With my schedule, I hadn't been able to see Damon since the night I first arrived in town. We were constantly texting one another and talking on the phone, but it wasn't the same anymore. I could say things had changed since the kiss, but that'd be an understatement…at least on my end.

He'd said nothing after the kiss but instead stroked my cheek the way you would a lover's and left the room. Me, being me, I stood in that very same place for almost an hour before I showed myself out. Neither of us has dared to broach the subject either—we are both cowards balancing on a wire, waiting for one to fall and pull the other one down with them.

With a determined whistle and powerful wave, I flagged down a taxi outside the campus. I'd become a New York taxi pro over the course of the last week, and it made me smile when the drivers talked to me like I was one of there own. For three days, I had the same driver somehow, and we'd developed a sort-of friendship.

Navid, was from India and he was working to be able to bring his wife and two sons over. They'd lost everything they had over the years and he decided it was time to branch out. His story made me tear up and my heartache, so I told him the story of losing my parents, and we'd been buddies ever since.

"Oh, Elena dear, once again you've managed to flag me down," chuckled Navid, his Indian accent making the words thick.

"Well, I'm glad. I had horrible drivers the past two days. They smelled bad and took an extra 15 minutes to get me to my house," I gushed, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that! I'll make sure to get you there without the extra delay Ms. Gilbert, but only on one condition."

"Anything," I agreed with a laugh.

"You must tell me if I smell," he half-whispered.

"Navid, you don't smell. I wouldn't be here if you did; besides I'd tell you. Friends tell friends things like that…or at least my friends do. They're not afraid to say anything that crosses their minds." He chuckled at my confession and said nothing more, which I didn't mind. It was nice to not hear constant chatter after interviewing all week.

We pulled up to the curb outside the penthouse and I thanked my cab driver with an awkward hug over the seat and a generous tip. I continued my way up, giving the storeowner a timid wave as I took the stairs two at a time until the elevator.

The penthouse was silent, too silent for my liking after being out in the bustling city life atmosphere all day. I plugged in my iPod into the surround sound system and selected my Singer/Songwriter playlist. The soothing vocals of Ed Sheeran floated about the room, instantly lifting my mood.

Damon was coming over tonight to watch movies and cook for me. With my charming wits, I'd managed to sweet talk him into making his famous Garlic Chicken Kiev and accompanying fettuccini with garlic pesto sauce. All I had to do was provide the wine and dessert. I'd decided we'd drink a white zinfandel and feast on mint chocolate cheesecake.

He was supposed to be here after he finished up at the office, giving me about thirty minutes to shower and look presentable. With determination, I dug through my suitcase finding the perfect outfit and shoes, prior to rushing through a shower and all necessary beauty routines.

My timing was perfect or perhaps Damon's was. I had just finished giving myself an appropriate once over in the master suit mirror, making sure my white lace dress fell perfectly and that my lightly curled tresses were staying in place, when a loud knock sounded through the building.

"Coming," I yelled, all but running out of the bathroom. I opened the large door and was greeted with the biggest smile.

"Hey," he breathed shyly as he walked over the threshold. He let out a loud whistle, as he looked around the place, taking it all in. "This is almost as swanky as mine place, but I'm not too sure about the brick."

"You never did like brick, you use to complain how simple and flat it looked," I said nostalgically, remembering years prior.

"I'm surprised at the things you remember 'Lena." He sauntered over to me and pulled me into his black button-down clad chest. I breathed in and let out a sigh of contentment, very much enjoying the intimate moment.

A loud rumble from Damon's stomach dissipated the moment. "I guess that means the man is needing to be fed," I chuckled, leading him into the kitchen. I began pulling out several bowls, pots, and pan, placing them gently on the counter. My best friend had wasted no time, already rolling up his sleeves while he nosed around in the refrigerator for the proper amenities.

"Alright Boss, tell the subordinate what to do." I stood stiffly holding a whisk, trying to appear serious.

"For starters, you can quit holding the whisk like it's weapon," Damon replied gently, lowering the whisk down with his right hand. "I know how you are in the kitchen, the only thing you can do is make desserts, so I'm going to be safe and say you can prepare the salad, and get the chef a glass of wine."

"Fair enough," I acquiesced, setting down the tool and pulling to glasses from the wine rack. I uncorked the bottle and slowly poured in the pale pink liquid, eager to see what it would lead to tonight.

* * *

The food had been nothing short of amazing, which for Damon, was to be expected. When he had a passion for something, he put so much into it, that it could be deemed borderline inspiring. I think his dad finally opened his eyes to this and that's why he signed over half of the company to him, but that'd be a discussion with Damon for another day. He was still touchy when it came to his parents; it would probably be an issue for duration of his life.

"So gorgeous best friend of mine, what sweet treat did you make me," begged Damon, batting his eyelashes and running a hand up and down my arm.

I abruptly pushed him back causing him to land on his ass. "Rude," I heard him call as I left the living room for the kitchen. I sliced into the decedent cheesecake with precision, focusing on the presentation—I could be a bit of a perfectionist.

"Your dessert, Sir," I chuckled with a bow as the dish slid across the coffee table, landing in front of him. He looked up at me, his cerulean blue eyes catching mine, smoldering intensely beneath their surface. My heart was pounding faster and faster, my chest forgetting to move up and down, my lungs failing to let any air go.

The familiar electricity feeling zinged around us, giving warning to the lustful storm that was burning so cautiously between us. Constantly, this push and pull factor in our relationship brought us to the edge of a cliff, attempting to force us to go for all or nothing. Yet, the decision was never made, just swept aside for the time being.

Two fingers gently tugged on the hem of my dress, guiding me down amongst the pillows that lined the brown suede couch. Damon's knee pushed my legs apart so that he could hover over me without causing any discomfort. Slowly, he began to place open-mouthed kisses along the exposed part of my cleavage, up my collarbone and neck, finally reaching the skin just beneath my jaw.

I could try to say I resisted the temptation that was this man, but I'd be lying through my teeth—I didn't try at all. My eager hands ran up the curves of his muscular legs, ass, and back, taking him all in. I dug my nails into his shirt, eliciting a low, breathy moan from between his lips.

Before I knew it, his pelvis was digging into mine, his desire becoming very evident. "I can't stand it anymore, Elena. I don't care how wrong this is," Damon declared darkly into my ear prior to slipping off the straps of my lace dress.

Immediately, he pulled off my entire dress, revealing a matching bra and panty set of ivory lace. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he awed, tracing the curvatures of my figure.

"Shhh," I eased pointing to my waiting lips. He gave a throaty laugh, which I silenced, upon his lips meeting mine. I grasped the soft skin between my teeth, giving a small but sharp tug, and then soothing it with my tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance in an intricately synchronized dance, my fingers lacing through his black hair, pulling him flush against me.

"Are you sure, 'Lay?" he queried when I made the move to undo his shirt buttons.

"Infinitely."

Nothing more was spoken between us, especially once his clothes were off. His deft fingers hooked underneath my lace underwear and pulled them down my legs. He peppered me with sloppy, lustful kisses from neck to navel, lighting my needful body on fire.

I grabbed his impressive length, smiling a bit because I'd always knew he'd be well-endowed. He gasped in surprise and gazed at me from beneath hooded eyes, questioning my next move. Under normal circumstances, I would have done more, made him wait for it, but since this encounter was nowhere near "normal"…I was batting for a homerun.

Damon slowly pushed into me, easing the fullness of his member, so that I could adjust accordingly. The feeling of being one with him was enough to burst my heart—I'd never imagined that this would ever happen between us. Here in this moment, the term "incandescently happy" would be quite the understatement.

My olive legs wrapped around him making each drive of his pelvis deeper, leading to things being more pleasurable. He moaned my name as I drug my nail up his spine, occasionally digging in when I couldn't stand the feelings coursing through my body. This man was beautiful inside and out, an absolute perfect dream that God had managed to grant to me. Whether it would last for forever didn't concern me now, I pushed the nagging idea far away, living in the moment.

His movements grew more frantic and hurried, giving away that he was about to climax. I squeezed my legs hard against his perfect waist and met every thrust with one of my one, resulting in us crying out together with release.


End file.
